


Protective Instincts

by Labywraith



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Hospitalization, Sick Character, Worry, graphic depictions of severe burns, moms catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labywraith/pseuds/Labywraith
Summary: Catra and Adora worry for their daughter, Kana, as she becomes ill with no sign of getting better. They both finally come to terms with the stress and what they have to do next despite Catra's fears.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 88
Kudos: 246





	1. Facing the truth.

Catra purrs softly as she holds the small form of her daughter close to her chest. She’s finally back to sleep after hours in trying. The room is quiet enough that she can hear everything around them. Calm once again. Adora’s breath is felt on her back as she’s snuggled close. It’s peaceful. If only it was during better circumstances

Catra twirls a finger in the tiny tufts of her daughters growing mane. Observing everything about the little feline with tired eyes. The baby’s body is alarmingly warm, her breath ragged and wheezy. Coughing fits come and go. She sleeps in fits as well. Waking up every half hour in either of her mother’s protective arms. Shivering with chills one minute, burning with a fever the next. It’s been like that for four days. Four days of constantly watching and worrying. She and Adora take to sleeping in shifts, they’re short, too short to be healthy, not enough to rest them well no matter how hard they try. Both of them are too afraid of waking up and seeing the stillness of their daughter, the quiet of no more wheezing.

Catra curls around the tiny form, the horrible thoughts won’t leave her mind. A small whimper escapes the baby’s mouth, another wave of body aches most likely the cause. Carta’s ears perk to the sound of moving blankets and she feels the weight behind her shift. A strong arm wraps around them both pulling them closer and a chin is laid against Catra’s shoulder.

“Is she ok?” Adora’s voice asks, softly. A soft kiss is placed on her neck. The grip tightens slightly around her waist. Fingers swirl sleepily through her own hair, combing down to her scalp and around her ears, sending chills down her spine.

Catra can hear the exhaustion in Adora’s voice, the edge of worry is there too. Carefully she turns over with the baby and faces her wife. Adora looks about as exhausted as she feels herself. She slowly looks at the blonde, she bites her lip pushing the urge to cry that keeps bubbling up, down deep into her chest. Tears are on the edge of her eyes threatening to fall at any moment.

“Catra?” Fear rises in Adora’s chest as she frantically looks at the baby, after seeing her watery eyes. She gently lays a hand on the overly warm back of their child, relief washes over her as it rises and falls against her skin. She’s still breathing, still fighting. “Hey, Captain Trouble. You being good for your mom while I napped?” She kisses Kana’s head sweetly and then looks to Catra before kissing her lips. 

Catra kisses her back with a whimper. “Hey, She’s still here. She’s still fighting this. She’s too stubborn to give up yet. I mean, she is our baby and we’re the most stubborn people I know.” Adora reassures her and cups her cheek. brushing a thumb over it softly. A smile tugs at her lips as Catra leans into the hand with a watery chuckle, grateful for the comforting gesture. “Why don’t I take Kana for a bit? You’ve already taken the last two shifts, despite my nagging. You need to rest too.”

Catra clings to the baby defensively, not ready to let go of her. “It’s fine, I don’t mind staying up a bit longer.” she replies, not meeting her eyes.

Adora frowns and holds her face still. “Catra, Look at me.” she says sternly. “What am I?”

Catra sighs and looks into her cool blue eyes. “You’re my wife.”

“That’s right and what do we do?”

“ We work together in everything..”

“Exactly. We said that the day we were married and the day Kana was born we said we’re in this together. That means we share looking after her. You can’t keep pushing yourself like this. Let me help. Let me give you a break. Tell me what’s making you so upset. Anything. Please..I hate seeing you so stressed and trying to do all this on your own..I’m right here to help, I always will me.”

The urge to cry rises again in Catra’s chest. Push it down. Keep pushing it down, Adora’s worried enough as it is, don’t make it worse, she tells herself. She lets out a shaky breath as she tries to compose herself. “She won’t eat.” she finally says, quietly. Push it down. ”I’ve tried. She keeps pushing the bottle away no matter how hard I try..but I can’t get Kana to eat..” her breath hitches. She can feel her emotions rising, overflowing like water being added to an already full glass “I can’t...I don’t know what to do..I.. I don’t..” she pushes her forehead into adora’s chest, sobs finally being set free. She’s so tired and so scared. Her mind can’t focus on anything but her daughter's safety and how she can help. But she doesn’t know how. Kana’s too young to tell her what hurts or what she needs. She can only feel helpless.

Adora holds her and Kana close and runs a hand through her dark, long locks. the hair tangling around her fingers as she does. She doesn’t say anything at first, just let’s Catra cry out all her frustrations. She knows the fear Catra is feeling, she’s cried to the point there aren’t anymore tears left to fall. Her stomach has turned with worry that she hasn’t felt in years. They’ve only had their first born for a year and she's been sick before. A day at most with a simple cold. That was normal. But never anything like this. Nothing this bad before. “Hey...she’ll eat soon.” she whispers trying to reassure Catra as much as herself. “Her fever is probably messing with her appetite again. Maybe glimmer can tr-”

“Glimmer can’t do anything, Adora!“ Catra suddenly snaps. She catches herself when Kana starts to cry from being woken up. “No, no. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry sweetie. I didn’t mean to wake you.” She rocks her as she sits up, trying to calm the crying. Her voice is softer this time., but the tears still fall. she wipes at them with the heel of her palm “S-Sparkles has exhausted her magic trying to help Kana. She’s tried everything, King Micah too. But they aren’t efficient enough in healing magic. I know you’ve tried too. But nothing's working...at this rate..she might..” Catra can’t bring herself to say it. It hurts too much. She hugs Kana to her chest, sobbing harder than she ever has. She doesn’t want to lose her. She wants to see her grow up and learn. She wants her to live a happy life.

Adora holds Carta close, tears fall down her own cheeks. She can feel Catra’s warm tears against her neck and soaking into her t-shirt. She knows what she’s about to say next will only upset the feline more. But she has too. She takes a breath and hugs her girls to her.. “I know you’re not comfortable going there. But I think we need to take her to Mystacor. They can fix this. Glimmer is always saying how they have the greatest healers there. She could get the help she needs.”

Catra doesn’t say anything. She’s still in Adora's hold, soft sniffles emanating from her. She knows Adora is right. Of course she’s right, they should have gone after the first day Kana wasn’t better. But Catra was trying to find a way, any way, to avoid it. Ever since their journey to the failsafe, even ever since she found out Shadow Weaver had been there before joining the Horde, back when she was referred to as Light Spinner, It made her nervous to be in that building longer than a few minutes. Passing by the decrepit statue of the witch was always an uneasy task, feeling the chill of it’s judgemental and cold eyes following her everywhere she went, made her fur stand on end. It feels like she’s still there, hiding in the shadows she was so keen to use, waiting for the time to strike, to harm her again, to harm her daughter. 

Even after years of her death, Catra hates to admit it, but the thought of that woman, no, that monster, still haunts her. Memories of the sting of her magic wrapped around her, making her unable to move are still raw in her mind and skin after all this time. 

“Catra...Please.” Adora presses her face into her mane, snapping her from her thoughts. “Please do it for Kana.”

“I’m scared.” she admits finally. “I’m scared they’ll hurt her.” she pauses for a moment, clinging to Kana, like a lifeline. “Like she hurt us.” There's venom in her voice, a snarl in her throat, she doesn’t even mention the name, but Adora knows she’s talking about their long dead mother figure.

“We’ll be right there. We’ll be able to see everything they’re doing. Glimmer said she’ll come along, explain everything that happens so we don’t have to worry. We can leave tonight. The sooner the better.” Adora kisses her forehead softly.

“O..ok.” Catra responded quietly. “We’ll go. For Kana.”

Adora gives her a squeeze before getting up to gather some extra clothes for them and stuffing them in a couple packs. She kisses Catra sweetly. “I’m going to wake up Glimmer. Be back soon.” She can feel Catra’s eyes on her back until she’s out in the hall and the door closes behind her.  
She fights the urge to go back in and presses on down the hall to Glimmer and Bow’s room. Every instinct is screaming at her to go back and watch over her little family. To make sure everything’s still ok. She stops and looks back in the direction she came. Worry swirls in the pit of her stomach.

What if something happened in the short time she was gone, Catra would need her to be there, Kana would need her. Clenching her fists brings her back to her senses, she shakes her head. No. Catra would run to find her if it were that, She would hear her name being called. everything's still fine. She breathes deeply and continues until she’s at the door. She knocks and waits.

There's the sound of a commotion behind the door, soft harsh whispers. Adora suddenly feels uncomfortable standing in the hall. She waits awkwardly, taking a few steps back.

The door opens a crack and then Glimmer pokes her head out. “Adora! What’s wrong, is Kana ok?”

Adora can’t help but notice her tousled hair and red face. She looks to the floor.“Uh..She’s ok. Catra and I were talking and we’re going to M  
Mystacor.”

“You managed to get her to go! That’s great! Gimme a second and I’ll be right out!”

Adora raises a hand in protest, but the door is closed before she can get a word out. She feels even more awkward now, hearing more harsh whispers. Soon Glimmer appears in front of her, dressed in a t-shirt that was most likely one of Bow's, a jacket and sweatpants, ready to go.

“Really you don’t have to come, I was just coming to tell you we were going, I should have just left a note, I’m so sorry.” Adora apologizes.

“Adora. I said I would come with you both to Mystacor when you both chose to go. so I'm coming along. End of story.” Glimmer smiled as she started to walk down the hall “Besides you’re not the first to interrupt us and you’re probably not going to be the last. Bow understands.” She looks back with a smirk, noticing Adora's pace has slowed and her expression is that of embarrassed. “The look on your face is pretty priceless though.”

“Please stop.”

Glimmer lets out a loud laugh and pats her shoulder. When they return to the room Melog is with Catra and Kana, after their nightly prowl through the Whispering Woods. The two are having some kind of conversation, most likely about Melog’s curiosity of how Kana was feeling.

Catra looks up as they enter the room. "Wow Sparkles is walking instead of teleporting? I'm actually surprised." She jabs with a tired smile.

"You look even worse than you sound, Horde Scum. Trying out for DT's living dead play?" Glimmer asks with a smirk before pulling her into a tight hug. 

Catra returns the hug and holds back a sob.

"Everything's going to be fine. Kana will get the best care and then the two of you are getting some much needed rest. By order of the queen." She said matter of factly. She pulled away and gave Catra a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Are we ready to go?"

"Just about." Adora says as Catra walks over to help her with the sling and places their daughter in it, wrapping her favorite blanket around the little one. Catra dawns the pack and then wraps a cloak over her shoulders.

The little family goes over to meet Glimmer and soon they're gone in a puff of glitter.


	2. To Mystacor

Catra's knees buckle and her stomach turns when they appear in front of the large temple. She lets out a groan as she holds onto Adora for support. "I dont think I'll ever get used to teleporting." she gags as they walk up the stairs. She looks around them, it’s quiet, a few people around, most likely students. The queasy feeling soon passes and is replaced by the sense of unfamiliar magic. It surrounds her. It feels like it’s tightening around them, squeezing her lungs until there’s no air left. It's like static running through her fur and to the tip of her tail. The shadows look like they’re growing, creeping closer towards her, waiting to strike. She grips Adora's arm as it becomes harder to breathe.

Adora stops and holds her face so she’s looking at their daughter.. "Hey, I want you to focus only on Kana, not the magic around us. Think of what she’s going to be like once she’s better. Think about her laugh. Anything you need to get through this. Don't take your eyes off her." she says. "She'll keep you grounded."

Melog brushes their head against Catra’s thigh. _“Your Destined is right, Tiny Kit will help calm you. I will help too.”_ They mewl with a purr.

Catra nods and wraps her arms around Adoras and keeps her eyes focused on the baby as she's led through the halls. The static disappears, her heart slows to normal. Breathing gets a little easier as time passes. The love for her daughter takes over and she feels a sense of calm. She has to do this to see that little smile and hear those giggles. She needs to see Kana get better. 

  
  


An older looking satyr woman in long robes walks up to meet them. Catra eyes the stranger carefully. Fully grown horns sit on her head, and some kind of silver rings are on them. She looks older than all of them but not by much, maybe early 30’s? There’s a warm smile on her face as she outstretches her arms and hugs Glimmer like she was an old friend. "Queen Glimmer! Welcome! We were told to expect you and your friend's arrival." She places a hand on her chest. "My name is Clementine, you can call me Clem for short, if you’d like. I'll be looking after you all.”

“Clem is one of the best healers in Mystacor, She’s a good friend of my Dad and Aunt Casta. They all trained together when they were younger.” Glimmer says with a smile. “Plus she’s great with kids, Kana’s in great hands with her.”

Clem lets out a chuckle. “Well they know me now, so why don’t you introduce your friends?”

“Oh right, of course.” Adora says, taking a step forward, “My name is Adora, this is my wife Catra, her animal companion Melog and our daughter, Kana.” She said, pointing to each of them.

“Oh look at the little dear, she’s so small and precious! I’ve only seen a few magicat before, but they were much older. Such a curious species, seeing an infant is really more amazing than reading about them in books. She may be tiny now, but no doubt she’ll spring up as she gets older.” 

Clem stops suddenly and looks at Catra, who looks rather cautious with how close she is to the sling, She stands up straight and clears her throat, composing herself back to a professional stature. “But I'm sure you both already knew that. Forgive me, I tend to get a little excited with facts I read in books.” She gestures towards one of the many halls the building has. “Please follow me, we have a healing room set up for you right this way." She leads the way down the hall with the small group. 

Adora looks to Catra with a smile. “She’s certainly enthusiastic.” She whispers, laying a hand on hers. “I think Kana’ll like her.”

Catra gives her a wary look. “She was looking at Kana like the way Entrapta looks at tech.”

“I don’t think someone who’s good with kids would want to take them apart, Catra. She seems like a nice lady. Kind. Wise. She kind of reminds me of Angella but more with Razz’s personality.” Adora feels Catra’s grip tighten. She leans down and kisses her head, sweetly “It’ll be ok.”

They all stop in front of a large door. “Here we are.” Clem says opening the door.They all take a peek from the hallway. It’s dimly lit with candles along the wall, each one seems to flicker with a light blue tinge. A table on the far side and a large box with many drawers in it, next to it. The room is spotless and smells something like wildflowers. There’s a bed for Catra and Adora and a crib next to it for Kana, a large bunch of crystals hang above them, almost like they’re suspended in mid air. Clem and Glimmer walk inside. But Adora and Catra are more hesitant. Clem walks back out, with the warm smile never leaving her face. "Now I know this room looks frightening but I can assure you, it’s one of the safest places in Etheria. We only keep the light down to help the sick rest better. Now please come in, come in." She speaks softly and ushers the two inside. She looks at the sling against Adoras chest. "May I?" she asks as she moves a little closer.

Catra's ears flatten and a low growl sounds in her throat. Her tail bristles and swishes against her leg.

"Catra..it’s ok."

_“Chosen, she smells safe. There isn’t need to worry.”_

"No, No it's perfectly fine. I would be wary if it was my first child around a complete stranger too. If you feel more comfortable you can lay her in the crib over there next to the bed. I'd just like to check her over to see where we need to concentrate the magic the most." Clementine smiles walking over to the crib. 

"How could you tell? That she was our first baby I mean" Adora asks as Catra takes Kana out of the sling.

Clementine lets out a hearty chuckle "oh Honey, I've seen enough new parents in my time to be able to pick them out of a crowd. They all have the same reactions and mannerisms when their child is sick or injured. But I can tell this little one is in wonderful hands with such a protective and caring pair of mothers." she smiles at Catra as she walks over clinging to her daughter for dear life.. "how old is she??"

"She turned one, a few months ago." Catra replied quietly, she shuffles her feet a little as she gets closer to the crib. She'll have to let Kana go. Let this stranger she barely knows, do who knows what to her child. Her tail flicks anxiously as she looks at the wooden structure. She wants to run away with Kana. Take her as far from this place as possible back to their quiet room in Brightmoon where it’s safe and familiar. But her body refuses to move. She looks down to her daughter. She can feel the warmth of her little body through her shirt, see how hard it is for her to breathe.

Adora steps forward when she sees Catra becoming frantic, but Clem holds up a hand to stop her. She gives her a knowing look and gently, lays a hand on Catra’s shoulder. “Why don’t we have a seat and talk a little.” she gestures to the bed and they both sit down. “I’m guessing you haven’t had the greatest experience with magic, have you dear?” Catra doesn’t respond, she only shrinks in the usual way when she’s nervous. “I’ve met many people that were hurt deeply by magic, in my time here. I don’t know how you're feeling while being here but I do know how very brave you are. Despite your fears, you came here to get help for your daughter. I think that’s really amazing.” 

The satyr chuckles sheepishly. “I know your first impression of me probably wasn’t the greatest, I tend to get excited with helping new patients and spout out random facts, but that doesn’t take away the fact that my job is to help Kana to the best of my ability. Though I can only do that if you let me.” She lays a hand on Catra’s. “If it would make you comfortable you can hold her hand the entire time. She won’t be harmed at all, that is my promise to you. 

Catra looks to the woman's calloused hand and then to her face. It’s aged with wrinkles, laugh lines are clearer than most. Her smile is warm as it meets her eyes, she’s patient even with how scared Catra’s being. There’s no malice or ill intent in her gaze. She seems trustworthy, kind. Adora was right in a way. Though she never met the former queen, the old satyr did remind her something of Madame Razz but much taller, more stable and not jumping through time every few minutes.

Melog wraps their tail around Catra’s leg in reassurance. _“The satyr is nice. Much like the Hermit in the woods. You can give her your trust, I'm sure of it.”_

Tears build in Catra’s eyes. “Please just….just make her feel better.”

Clementine gets up with a nod and walks over to the table and goes through some of the drawers taking things out and putting them in a stone bowl. 

Catra sets her daughter down in the crib and she and Adora settle on the bed. Melog settles behind them both and lays their head on Catra’s lap. Both mothers each hold a much larger hand against Kana’s, letting her know they’re close by. “Now I’ll need to use all of my concentration to make sure everything goes according to plan, but I’ve been told Glimmer will be explaining all of this. So I know you’ll be able to understand without worry.” She calls back while mixing together the ingredients into a paste.

Adora kisses the side of Catra’s head, whispering softly mostly to herself. She has fear bubbling in her own stomach. She doesn’t know how to put the feelings into words, to tell catra. The only thing she knows right now is to power through it, be optimistic. Catra needs her to be. She closes her eyes tightly, her mind is whirling with questions: What if it doesn’t work? Where else can they go? What if Kana never gets better? She doesn’t know how to handle the fact she could lose her baby. What it would do to her. Her jaw tightens at the thought, tears sting at her eyes as she blinks them away. The worry she had while she was pregnant with Kana was nothing compared to this. Hell even the worry during the war had nothing on it. She flinches when she feels Catra cup her cheek. They say nothing but stare into each other's eyes. Catra then pulls Adora’s head down and kisses her forehead. “She will be better, This will work.”

“What if it doesn’t?” Adora asks weakly. Her voice is soft, the kind of soft only when she’s on the verge of tears. She can’t pretend to be strong anymore. Her heart is hurting too much. Everything is becoming too much.

“Then we’ll go to the ends of Etheria to find a way that does.” Catra pushes her blonde locks out of her face. “Now let yourself be selfish and let me be strong for you this time, Dummy. I know you’re just as scared as I am, no matter how hard you try to hide it.” she smiles slightly. “Remember what you told me on the stairs? Think of anything about Kana to get you through this. What do you want the most?”

“I want to hear her laugh.. So much...” Adora sniffled as she pressed her face into Catra’s mane.

“You’ll get to Adora. Kana’s going to be better and she’s gonna laugh til her cheeks hurt.” Catra says looking to Glimmer with a smirk. “And hey, whenever Sparkles and Arrow boy get around to having a kid, Kana’s still going to be the cutest kid in the castle.” she stated matter of factly, making Adora snort.

“Are you saying my and Bow’s baby is going to be ugly?” Glimmer said, pretending to be offended. “And I thought we were friends, Catra. I’m hurt.”

“Mm not ugly, just not as cute as a baby magicat. I mean people love those little ears.”

Adora feels more calm listening to her wife and best friend’s attempt to lighten the mood. She’s grateful the two of them are here with her. 

Clementine walks over to the small group and places everything she needs near the crib. “We’re going to start now, ok?” She nods to glimmer and gets to work. 

Catra and Adora watch as she holds a hand over the baby, a blue sigil appears in her palm and she slowly moves it down the length of Kana’s body. The soft glow changes colour slightly in some areas, reverts back to its original colour in others. 

“This is how they examine what’s affected by the illness, and the best way to treat it.” Glimmer explains. “This way she has a better idea how powerful the magic needs to be, and how long the exposure needs to last and how often it needs to be given.”

“Luckily you’ll only have to stay here a few days. There’s a small infection in her chest, most likely why she’s having such a hard time getting better. But we’ll fix that, won’t we sweetheart.” Clem gently pets the baby’s head, with a smile. She grabs the small dish she was mixing in earlier and dips her finger in it. Gently she draws symbols with the paste onto Kana’s furry body. Once she’s finished, they begin to glow and the crystals above them react. There’s a soft sound like wind as small plumes of purple softly swirl from the symbols to the ceiling, rising like smoke from a campfire.

“What is that?” Adora asks Glimmer as Catra covers her nose. 

_“Whatever it is, healing or no, it carries a disgusting smell.”_ Melog mewls, burying their nose into the blankets as Catra only nods in agreement. Adora chuckles a little at the two.

“Aunt Casta said It’s called Crystal Paste, It’s crystal dust mixed with some herbs and water. It takes a few years to get right and a lot of training. They use it when certain areas need magic concentration; it sticks to fur and skin so it can be used without worrying about it falling away. For instance, say you were hit with a dagger then they’d draw symbols around the wound and it would heal any internal damage before reaching the layers of muscle and skin. The damage is then drawn out by the crystals above. It looks like smoke, but it’s really just the magic being charged through the dust and into Kana to help her heal.”

The two mothers looked at their daughter when she made a small whimper and tightened her hand into a fist. 

“What’s happening?” Catra asks, as Adora’s hold tightens around her waist slightly

“It’s alright. She’s not hurting, we just woke the little darling, that’s all. The magic transfer is like dipping your toe in still water, it can be a little cold. Plus the paste can be a little strong on the nose.” Clementine replies, wiping her hands in a cloth. “Her fever should be lessened after an hour, so she’ll be mighty hungry. I’ll be back throughout the night to reapply the paste once it evaporates. Until then you both should get some well deserved rest. I’ll try to be as quiet as possible when I return.”

Adora lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. There’s no guarantee but she can’t help feeling a sense of relief.“Thank you so much, Clem.” She lays her head on Catra’s and stares lovingly at her daughter. 

Catra kisses her head. “Yeah, thank you.”

_“Tiny kit will be cold without a blanket. Would I be able to help keep her warm since my Chosen cannot??”_ Melog mewls towards Clem and then points their nose towards Kana. 

“I think you’re a little big to fit in the crib.” Clem guesses. Then gasps when Melog shrinks to a much smaller form. “Oh my what a fascinating creature. I guess I can’t refuse now, can I?” She then chuckles. “Just be sure to be mindful of the paste.” 

Adora picks Melog up gently and sets them into the crib. They snuggle close to the little kitten , purring happily. _“Tiny Kit’s rough breathing is not as strong now._ _That is a good sign._ _I will watch over her while you sleep.”_ They say to Catra before settling their head next to Kana’s.

“I’ll be back once the hour is up.” Clemetine turns over an hourglass looking object near the bed filled with green sand. “Right now I have other patients that need tending too.” She nods to them all and leaves the room.

Glimmer nods back and looks at the little family with a smile. “I guess you won’t be needing me around now that you know what’s going on. So I’ll be heading back to Brightmoon, so you all can finally sleep.”

“Thanks Sparkles. For everything.”

“Any time. Call us in the morning and let us know how everythings going or if you need anything.” She hugs them both tightly, then she smirks looking to Adora. “No hesitations ok? See you both soon!”

Catra gives a confused look as the queen disappears in a shower of glitter and then looks at Adora's red face. “Did you walk in on them again?” she snorts as her wife buries her face into her mane.

“No! All I did was knock on the door. I didn’t know they were having a moment! If I did I would have turned around and came back. I told her she didn’t need to come with us. But she only got enjoyment out of teasing me about it. It was an _extremely_ awkward walk down the hall.” 

Catra laughs and pats Adora’s head. “I was wondering why she was so quick to leave. Honestly I don't think those two can’t even keep their hands off one another for more than a day.”

“Says the one who can’t do the same with me when she’s in heat.” Adora then teased.

Catra blushes and pushes Adora away. “Oh, go take a cold shower.” she growled.

Adora laughs as she falls against the bed. It’s soft and comforting. Like their bed at Brightmoon. The blankets smell freshly cleaned and are soft to the touch. Her eyes grow heavy as she stares at the crystals. “What an emotional week, I feel like I could sleep for a month.” she yawns and stretches.

Catra can’t help but agree, the exhaustion of the last few nights and of earlier that night is weighing heavily on her own body. She feels a sense of calm was over her. Her guess is some kind of incense in the candles around the room to help calm patients and company enough to sleep. “Don’t think you’re getting out of keeping how you're feeling from me earlier. You’re supposed to tell me when you’re stressed too, remember.”

Adora sits up. “Sorry...I’m still working on it. I can’t help but go into protective mode when I see you so worried. I feel like I can’t be selfish..it still doesn’t feel right..”

“It’s something we both need to work on. But we’ll learn. You’ll see. We’re in this together, no matter what.” Catra drapes her arms around Adora’s shoulders. “We’ve got all the time in the world. But now we both look like crap and should probably sleep while we can.”

Adora smiles as she gets up.“You said that exact thing the day after Kana was born and we couldn’t get her to sleep.” 

“I did, and I still say we should have slept in more during those nine months.” Catra reponds pulling her wife to her feet. She and Adora remove their cloaks and get ready for bed. Catra is the first under the blankets. She inches as close to the crib as possible and draws little circles in her daughter's palm. 

Adora crawls in and snuggles close to her back. She laughs at the soft purring from the little girl. Her baby’s already seeming like her old self again. Catra turns her head and kisses her lips. “Love you.” 

“Love you more.” Adora murmurs as her eyes begin to close she reaches out and touches Kana’s fingers. “Love you too Baby, see you in an hour.” 

It takes a while for them both to fall to sleep. They both watch the magic swirl down from the ceiling to their daughter until their eyes grow too heavy to keep open. But for the first time in the four days of stress and worry, it’s the most peaceful rest they've all had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone was wondering i know it seems like this is the end of the fic there will be a chapter 3 filled with family interactions so be on the look out!! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading so far!


	3. Happy Slow Dancing.

Adora stirs when she hears soft hoof falls moving about the room. They’re too light to be Swiftwind, there’s no calling out to her or some goofy song to wake them. It’s quiet save for the sound of wind around the room. There aren’t any birds chirping which seems weird. She opens an eye, sleepily. The dim light makes it hard to see clearly but she’s able to pick out Clementine over at the table across the room working away, careful to not make too much noise. Suddenly she remembers where they are, a healing room in Mystacor. had it really been an hour already? It felt longer.

She rubs a hand over her face and takes a deep breath for a yawn while looking around. Dark curtains are closed over the windows, making it hard to tell what time of the night it was exactly, but she can hear the patter of rain outside so that’s something to go on at least.

Adora pushes herself up on an elbow and looks down at her wife. Her head is rested on her mane as it’s splayed over the mattress. One hand is tightly wrapped around adora’s, both of them resting against her stomach. The other is outstretched over her pillow and through the rungs of the crib. Once a tiny hand held one of her fingers, but it had been abandoned long ago as now an awake Kana stares mystified up at the glowing crystals above them.Catra snores slightly, her tail twitching as she sleeps. She could lay here with her wife all day but there are other things she needs to tend to. Adora leans down and kisses her cheek as she tries to pull her hand away, but the grip only tightens.

“No..” the brunette whines, curling around their hands. “Five more minutes..” she murmurs sleepily.

Adora lets out a happy sigh.“I’m just going to see if Kana wants to eat. Then I'll be right back. Go back to sleep.” Adora kisses her temple and then loosens Catra’s grip without much protest. Most likely she’s already fallen back to sleep before she’s finished talking. With a stretch the blonde gets up and goes around the bed, she waves to Clem, who turns when she hears the shuffling behind her.

The floor is surprisingly warm against adora's bare feet as she walks, she was kind of hoping a cold floor would make her feel more awake. Regardless she leans over the top of the crib and kisses Kana’s head. The structure groans under the added weight. “Morning Sweetie. Are you feeling better?” she whispers softly.

“Mu.” is the only response she gets as a pair of clawed hands reach up at her face. The fingers of one of them are damp, no doubt they had just recently been chewed on.

Adora laughs quietly. “I’ll take that as a yes.” she looks over the baby while twirling her little curls. 

Kana already looks so much like Catra. Same fur colour, her little arms and belly are covered in darker stripes compared to Catra's sparse ones. Her hair is a lighter shade than catras, but is just as easy to tangle the longer it gets. little wisps of blonde on the backs and tops of her ears with fur inside to match and two stripes of the colour at the base of her tail, the tip matches the dark fur of her ears. mismatched eyes like catra but the colours are different. the right is yellow but the left is more the colour of adora's own eyes. Catra always said despite Kana having her looks, she has Adora's goofy grin and personality. Bubbly but stubborn was a way she put it.

Adora often wonders what she'll be like as she grows older. What kind of person she’ll become. Razz has dropped a hint or two every once in a while during their visits, but they're always so vague. whenever the old woman was pressed about it she utters something like "dearie don't be silly, you know exactly how she is," never really letting go of the truth of what was to come. 

The only straight answer that adora and catra were able to get is that kana is a frequent visitor but that was before they ever knew about her. Back when they were first married.

Razz would always call Catra by Kana mistaking past and future. Then apologizing for the mistake brushing it off with another comment of it not being the right time. At first they thought it was just a magicat that they would meet somewhere in etheria. someone like catra. but as time went on halfway into the first year of their marriage it began to seem less vague. 

They had talked it over when the mention of Kana looking identical to Catra came up, the thought of children, the worries of how to raise one. Adora remembers staying up late reading books about being a mother only to have Catra toss them away on a table saying how she wasn’t going to let some wannabe know-it-all tell them how to raise their kid. They knew what not to do, that was enough. 

She remembers catching Catra reading up on pregnancy after they learned Adora was pregnant a year after and fretting over her from all the things that did and could happen.She would often tease Catra about it saying how she had let some wannabe know-it-all make her worry after all. 

Despite the fears they both had, they had friends to reassure them. Adults in their corner to lead them in the right direction and to help them learn. Even with their excited chatter of getting to see a first ones infant, Bows Dad's were a huge help when it came to getting all the information they needed.

Adora chuckles to herself as she fondly goes over the memories of the last couple of years. she's so lost in thought that she doesn’t hear the steps come up behind her.

“Miss Adora?” Clem whispers from behind her making Adora stand up quickly with a fright.

“Wow you are really good at sneaking up on people.” She huffs clutching her shirt above her chest. "and please just Adora is fine." she coughs.

The satyr only chuckles. “I’ve had practice. I wanted to tell you that you can pick up Kana. the paste has evaporated completely and we can wait until she's eaten and been changed before applying it again."

Adora jumps at the chance and scoops her daughter into her arms as carefully and quickly as possible, receiving a disappointed mewl from Melog. “Hey you got to snuggle with her for an hour, it’s my turn.” she says rubbing her nose against Kana’s.

The animal lets out a huff and then stretches out to the spot Kana was to keep it warm for when she returns.

“Actually the paste takes about five hours to fully evaporate, so it’s been more than an hour.” Clem chimes in. “Kana’s fever broke after the first hour, but the poor dear was so worn out, you and your wife were too. I didn't have the heart to wake either of you if there wasn’t a need to. So I just kept coming by to check on you all while I was doing my rounds”

Adora smiled and kissed her baby’s head. “We mostly only had maybe a few hours of sleep the last few days at most between all of us...I guess we needed it.” She looks to Clementine gratefully. “You've done so much for us already..I don't even know how to begin to thank you.”

“Nonsense. It’s my job Hun, no thanks is needed.”

Kana lets out a whimper and Adora feels her belly growl against her chest.

"oh, you must be so hungry, my poor baby." Adora cooed. she then sheepishly turned to look at Clem. "Sorry."

"No please, go on."

Adora nodded and soothed Kana as she became fussy. she rummaged through the pack until she found a bottle of milk and a bottle of baby food. She walked over to the bed and sat down softly, hoping the movements wouldn't wake Catra. But she was already sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Catra shook her head. "I heard Kana fussing." she yawned. she took the fussy infant from her wife and held her close, rocking her while Adora opened the baby food. "Shh baby, it's alright."

"Maybe she'll actually eat it this time instead of throwing it to Melog." 

"or in your hair." Catra chuckled as she sat Kana against her stomach. Kana was proving to be difficult when it came to weaning her off bottles. As much as they both tried, their daughter was not willing to give in.

Adora scooped some food onto a spoon and made some movements like it was flying. "here comes the yummy spaceship!" she pushed the spoon towards Kana's mouth, expecting the baby to happily eat it. But all it was met with was a pout. "Come on Kana, it's delicious! Just try it. One itty bitty taste"

Kana whined and turned her head. 

"fine more for me." Adora said, trying to gain Kana's interest. she stuck the little spoon in her own mouth. she tried her hardest to keep her face from scrunching up. "Mm delicious.." she faked a smile.

"Adora, I don't think she's buying that face." catra said, stifling a laugh. "here lemme try something." she put some of the food on her pinkie and lowered Kana’s lip, gently placing it on her tongue.

the two mothers watched as their daughter contemplated what had just happened. she was still for a moment, then tasted the odd flavor. 

"Do you think it's working?" Adora whispered watching Kana opening and closing her mouth. "I mean she hasn't spit it out yet. so it's working right?"

Catra shushed her and then grabbed a little more, held her pinkie in front of the baby's face and waited.

Kana leaned forward a little sniffing at the strange goop on her mother's finger. She often chewed on her mother's fingers while playing but something smelled different. Finally after a few minutes she started to chew on catras pinkie. the odd taste was back again. Kanas face scrunched up as she started to cry.

Adora sighed in defeat and then grabbed the bottle of milk. "It was worth a try. She'll warm up to eating food if we keep at it." she said with that never give up attitude of hers. “Maybe we just haven’t found the right flavour.”

Catra took the bottle from her and gave it to Kana. “She gets this from you, y’know.”

“What how?”

“You were stubborn, especially when you were pregnant. We had to basically hold you down to keep you from jumping into she-ra work.”

“That’s not fair! If she’s stubborn she gets it from you. Miss I’m going to be difficult for my entire life.”

“Says the one who tried to fight Prime bots with a stick.”

“Well..! No, you’re right that was stupid.” Adora said admitting defeat. “I’ve gotten better though!”

“You have. You actually think before jumping into danger now.”

“And it wasn’t just a stick, it was a staff. A masterly crafted staff.”

“You can tell yourself that if it makes you feel better, Babe.” Catra smirked playfully.as she kissed Adora. 

“You’re so mean.”

“I am, but you married me so you’ll just have to deal with it.” She pulled Adoras shirt collar towards her until their faces were close together. She then pulled away and kissed Kana’s head instead. 

“Wow. Betrayed by my own wife. My heart.” the blonde cried, dramatically falling back onto the bed.

“So dramatic.” Catra said, rolling her eyes. “Mommy’s silly, isn’t she Kana?” 

Kana only looked up at her as she suckled her bottle. Clearly content that she had beaten their attempts.

“I think our daughter is smug. Look at her face, we’ve made our baby smug.”

“Adora, she’s one, I don’t think she even knows how to be smug yet. That’s probably like four years away.” Catra said, waving her off.

“I remember you being pretty smug when we were kids. Your smugness is rubbing off on her.” Adora said, rolling over onto her stomach and playing with Kana’s foot. “Maybe we should see if we can find some ration bars. Let her chew on ‘em. Or we could make some! Can’t be that hard. Maybe she’d like them better than baby food.”

“That wasn’t funny when you suggested it, two months ago when she was teething and it’s not funny now.”

“Please, I’m hilarious. You’re just too much of a coward to admit it.” Adora smiled up at her. She watched Kana as she laid her head on her arm. The baby seemed disappointed as she dropped the now empty baby bottle.“Y’know I was thinking how much she looks like you already..” She smiled softly. “I know Razz mentioned she would, but it’s scary how much.”

“Are you saying I look scary?” Catra smirked down at her. 

“Yes, you’re terrifying. Terrifying and beautiful.” She got up onto her knees and kissed her lips. “And smart, wonderful. an amazing mom and wife.” she says in between kisses. “And I’m so happy, both you and Kana are in my life.”

Catra can feel her face becoming hot as she cupped her cheek, kissing her back. How was she so lucky to have someone like her? To be so loved and happy, it had taken her years to feel like she deserved such a thing. It feels so silly, thinking back on how she worried every time she closed her eyes, that this new life of hers would disappear and she would be alone. She places her hand on the back of Adora’s neck, pulling her into a deeper kiss, tightening her hold on Kana against her stomach. Tears sting are the corners of her eyes as they fall down her cheeks, the feeling of happiness swelling in her chest.

Kana looks up as tears hit her ear, making it flick. She wobbly turns in her mother lap and uses Catra’s shirt to climb her way up to her cheek. Once she’s close enough she grips the fabric tightly in her little hand and pats at the tears with the other, her small tail twitching with curiosity.

Catra chuckles against Adora's lips and turns her attention to her daughter. “What are you doing?” She holds onto her as she stumbles. “Do you want kisses too?” she hugs her daughter close to her and smooches her cheeks, earning squeals and giggles.

Adora smiles, watching the two. Her perfect family. Getting to see them both so happy and carefree makes her heart skip a beat. She lets out a happy sigh before scooping them both into her arms and kissing both of their faces with a laugh.

They spend the next hour spending time with their daughter, playing and reading, even just making her laugh. Soon the infant grows tired, a sure sign that the effects of the magic were wearing off and the paste had to be reapplied. 

Catra changes her and then Adora rocks Kana against her shoulder as she slowly dances around the room while humming. A habit she found made the little magicat resist sleep less, also because dancing was fun.. Catra laughs as she spins and then holds out a hand to her. She takes it and is pulled to her feet.

They dance the whole length of the room. Kana’s fast asleep, snuggled into Adora’s neck, half way through but her mothers continue enjoying the time together. They slowly dance in each other's arms, to music that isn’t there. Talking softly about nothing in particular, Just loving being close to one another. They’re so entranced in each other they don’t hear Clem as she returns.

She had stepped out to give the family some privacy, but she never expected to see them dancing when she returned. She watched for a bit not wanting to interrupt, munching on an apple like she was watching a show.. When Adora twirled Catra once more and pulled her close, she applauds softly. “Well now, that’s quite a beautiful dance routine you both have.”

Catra smiles and bows since Adora can’t with a baby in her arms.

“It’s the fastest way we can seem to get her to sleep.” Adora said panting a little. “She was getting tired again, so we wanted to make it easier for you to work.” She shifted Kana a bit as she carried her over to the crib. She’s careful laying her in it as Melog moves over. She gives her a kiss on the head and then moves over so Catra can do the same. 

“Rest up sweetie. We’ll call back home so they can all see how well you’re doing once you wake up.” Catra whispers with a smile, stroking her cheek. “I’m sure Auntie Sparkles and Uncle Arrows are worried about you. We love you so much. Have the sweetest dreams.” She and Adora then move out of the way so the older woman can do her job.

Adora holds Catra to her and kisses her lips. “How about I go and get us something to eat? Would that be ok?”

Catra nods. “As long as there’s dessert to eat after.” She purrs, hugging her.

“Of course, gotta keep that sweet tooth of yours happy.” She gives a little smirk and walks towards the door, taking a quick look back at Catra before continuing down the hall. 


	4. Emotions running wild.

Catra watches Adora walk towards the door, her body still swaying in the dance that has already stopped. She smiles lovingly when Adora looks back to her with the dumbest grin on her face. The smile fades as the blonde goes out of sight. The sound of her bare feet padding down the hall, gets farther away each second. Catra can already feel the icy fingers of anxiety creeping back on to her skin as those seconds pass by. The static is buzzing in the back of her skull and down her spine. Subconsciously she hugs her arms and her tail curls around her leg.

She curses to herself. Adora should be able to leave without worrying about her going into panic the minute she’s out of sight. She shouldn’t have to be around every second just in case she’s needed to calm her. She's done so much to correct her fears, she should be able to handle being without her by now.

_ “Focus on your breathing when the anxiety begins, count the seconds of each. Relax all the tension built in your body bit by bit. Think of your happiest memories, what calms you.” _

Perfuma’s words ring in her ears as she closes her eyes tightly and takes in a deep breath, mentally counting the seconds between inhale and exhale. Her mind races to fond moments of her life. 

The good days of her childhood, being close to Adora after the longest three years of her life, Making up for all the time they lost, both of them trying to surprise the other with a proposal at the same time. Seeing how beautiful Adora was on their wedding day. The excitement of meeting her daughter for the first time and how much pride she held in her chest for the infant. Adora’s laughter as they twirled only moments before. The tension slowly begins to melt from her limbs, with each good memory. It's starting to work. She can do this on her own.

Then there’s movement behind her. It’s not a quick one but it’s still close enough to make her body react. She knows it’s the older woman but her body is already going into fight mode. Her fur raises, old reflexes arise before she can stop it from moving, claws unsheath, ready to strike. They don’t hit flesh, rather something dense. the impact echoes throughout the room.

The noise brings Catra back to her senses, she looks to where her claws landed. They’re sunk into Clem’s arm as it’s raised against them but she shows no sign of pain. Her eyes are focused, body rigid in a defensive stance.

“Shit! Fuck! I’m so sorry! It’s...it’s.. I didn’t mean to..” Catra recoils back holding her hand to her chest, backing up to the nearest wall. She fumbles her words as she desperately tries to explain. She has to force her legs to stay in place instead of running to find Adora. “Fuck!” she yells in frustration. 

Her head is swirling with thoughts, What can she do? How can she explain this to Adora? She bites back the nausea as it builds in her stomach then freezes when she remembers Kana. Her face is stricken with horror as she looks the satyr in the eyes. “please...don’t...don’t let this affect you helping her..it’s my fault...don’t blame her for my doing!” she cries, her voice breaking, guilt already swirling heavily in her chest.. She cant fuck this up. Not now.

The satyr slowly stands straight, pulling at the now torn sleeve of her robes. She doesn’t say anything right away, but no anger is on her face. She looks to Catra with the same kind eyes as when they arrived. “You were tense, I should have seen the signs of PTSD. Gods know i’ve seen it enough times. Felt it..enough myself.” She pulls the tattered fabric away examining the robotic arm that was hidden underneath. From the looks of it, it was one of Entrapta’s works. “We all have our scars from the war Catra, others just take more time to fade. Are your claws damaged?” she asks simply. 

Catra just stands in shock. “I..I just attacked you...how can you be so calm. I could have killed you!”

“Being angry at someone who was reacting to instinct doesn’t really solve anything now does it?” She walks over, examines Catra’s claws and hand. Catra flinches, and Clem loosens her grip on her wrist, making it easy for the feline to pull away if need be. “I could have easily broken your arm in my reaction so how about we let that make us even..” She lets go and stares down at her. "Y’know I dont think I've ever seen a couple as close as you and Adora. You really rely on one another to keep calm."

Catra shrinks into herself. "i shouldn't have to... rely on her to do that.. i mean...i should be able to be without her close by." Catra flinches again and looks up when a hand is placed on her head.

"There's nothing wrong with leaning on someone for support when you need it. I didn't mean that you both relying on one another was a bad thing. It just shows how close you are after all that's happened between you." Clem smiled warmly at her. "it's a sign of how much you love one another. Of how much you want to see the other safe."

Catra looked up at the older woman. How could someone be so easy to forgive? especially when she was threatened only moments ago, even if it was an accident. From Catra’s growing from her experiences in the past, it was still so strange to see "you're a strange person." she said with a small smile.

"Being strange can have its advantages." Clem patted Catras head and then walked over to her work table "why don't you tell me how you and adora met while I make us some tea. It could help calm your nerves''

"there's not really much to tell. We met in the horde when we were kids, grew up there." Catra said sitting on the bed holding her leg to her chest.

"surely there's more. Did you have family in the horde?"

"I was alone for as long as I could remember, just a kid..fought on the streets for meals. I snuck into the base one day and that's where I met Adora and our friends. I guess they became my family after that." Catras gaze softened as she laid her chin on her knee. A smile tugs at her lip as she recounts the day. “We did everything together. Even when I pushed her away she was always there, as stubborn as she was. I shouldn't have been surprised. I was so easily jealous of when she would get closer to other people. Scared that she’d forget about me and I’d be alone again.” She runs a hand through her hair. “After she left the horde I did such horrible things..became this terrible person..and yet she still came back for me. I keep thinking about how I could have gone with her from the start, everything I did could have been avoided. We could have been happier sooner. I could have done more good in my life.”

Clem pours up some tea and hands her a cup. “It seems to me like you were hurting and had no idea how to deal with it. So you lashed out. I was like that when I was younger.”

Catra chuckled. “Really you were a war criminal?”

“No, not a war criminal per say...just a regular one. Growing up in the wastes can do that, I suppose. When I left there and came to mystacor, I gave the head council quite a run. But I grew up, made friends that i could trust, learned from my mistakes, made up for them, much like I'm sure you have since the war has ended.” She took a sip of her tea. “Life is a constant learning curve we all have to climb sometimes. Even when we don’t want to.” Her hand drifts to the area of her arm that meets machine as she speaks. She rubs it subconsciously as if it was hurting.

Catra watches her. She can’t help but be curious of what happened to her but knows asking could be insensitive. Instead she just stares into her tea. Her eyes kept drifting to the puncture marks in the forearm of the prosthetic. She’s about to apologize again, but Adora walks into the room with a tray of different foods before she can.

She walks over to the bed and lays the tray down. “Breakfast is served!” She says with a large grin as she sits down. “They had these cute and colourful little drinks so I got us each one. Look! They have little umbrellas! I think it’s some kind of juice.”

“ There is no way, I'm letting you drink after what happened the last time, you light weight” Catra said slapping her hand away from the drinks.

“Ow! Catra!”

“You had one drink on our wedding day! One! And you completely destroyed two tables. You drink that and I'm locking you out of this room. Your drunk ass would be a danger to our child.”

Adora's smile faded from her face slowly. She turned her head slightly with a scoff.

Clementine couldn’t help but laugh loudly at the two bickering. “They do make alcoholic drinks here but it’s not until the night. We won’t have any worries of Adora being a danger to anyone.” She coughed as she wiped away a tear.

A younger man was in the hallway with clean sheets in his arms. He stopped when hearing Clem’s laughter. "Clem? didn't your shift end two hours ago? i figured you'd be sleeping off that double shift."

"Oh yeah sleeping...i'll get around to it. Go on about your business, Keith" the satyr said waving him off and finishing off her tea.

"You're going to work yourself to death at this pace. Maybe I should get Castaspella." He smirked and then drew a sigil as the saucer Clem was holding was flung in his direction. it stopped in the center of it. "Nice try you cranky goat." he said taking the plate and laying it on a ledge

"Maybe you should stop digging your nose in other people's business and start digging up that money you owed me for the last time you lost at blackjack. what's it been? three months now? I should start charging you interest." She leaned back, shooting him a smirk.

The young man laughed awkwardly and was quick to leave without another word after that.

"Nosey brat." Clementine huffed. 

“Do you always throw plates at people that annoy you?” Cara smirked.

“I wouldn’t have if I didn't think he’d catch it. At least I know he’s practiced” She stood and stretched. "I suppose I should get some rest before Casta chews me out for it. That woman can really talk forever if you let her. I'd rather stay out of that radar."

"That's completely understandable." Catra said.

"Yeah, rest well."

The two wives watched the healer leave.

“I think I’m starting to like her. But don’t worry ok? She’ll never steal me from you.” Catra jokes, grabbing her plate before it got cold.

“Mm.” Adora replied.

Catra frowned and looked at her. Adoras cheery mood had all but disappeared suddenly as she just sat looking at her plate of food. Which was odd because Adora never passed down a meal. She was just absentmindedly pushing around a strawberry on top of her pancakes.

"Are you trying to intimidate your breakfast before you eat it?" she asked, nudging her. Her expression turned to worry when Adora didn’t answer. “What’s wrong?”

Adora shifted uncomfortably in her spot on the bed. "You don't think I could really be a danger to Kana...do you?" she said, looking up at her.

“Of course not! When have I eve-” She pauses for a moment. “I didn’t mean it like that, Adora. I was only teasing. You could never hurt Kana.”

Adora wiped tears with the back of her hand. 

Catra’s ears fall flat against her head as guilt twists around in her chest for the second time today. Gently, she touches Adora’s arm. “Hey...Hey I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made jokes like that. I didn’t think of how it could upset you.”

“No..it’s.” She stops to compose herself “..before I woke up to check on Kana..I had a horrible nightmare..She-ra was corrupted...like before with that first one's tech, during the war.” She sniffles as she takes a shaky breath. “Kana was crawling over to me..She was so happy and calling out to me..and then I..” Her jaw clenches and she shuts her eyes tightly. Her stomach is churning whenever she recounts her dreamselfs actions. “It felt so real…That I had actually..” 

“It wasn’t real Adora. We made sure that none of that tech was usable. It was all destroyed.”   
  
“But what if we missed some? What if She-ra gets corrupted again? What if...what if she hurts my baby..and I can’t stop it?” She whimpered the last part so softly even she could barely hear it. She looks at her hands as they shake, there’s blood covering them, it flickers in and out of her view in her anxious state.

“Listen to me. You need to take a breath.” Catra instructed, taking her hand.

The blood disappears when Adora’s hand is touched. They’re back to normal. Clean of the stains. She gasps in a deep breath that her lungs are aching for. Coughs when her chest burns like fire.

“It was just a nightmare. Nothing is going to corrupt She-ra because that tech can’t control her any more.” Catra wipes her face with her sleeve. “Kana’s completely safe with you. Safer than with anyone else.”   
  
“But-”

“Ok If it did somehow happen. And only _ if,  _ and Kana was there, I’d make sure she was out of any way of harm. I’d stop you. I’d get Sparkles to teleport her out of the situation. She lists off about a dozen other ways as she counts each one on her fingers. “I’d do whatever I could so that nightmare would never come true. If you were somehow completely out of control, I would never let you hurt her. You’re just stressed with all that’s happened over the last few days and it’s bringing back old memories you’ve locked away..” Catra lays her head against her shoulder. 

She knows Adora’s still going to have that fear of being out of control. Powerless to stop it. But she also knows that the sword that had been corrupted back then was long gone. Getting rid of any tech similar to the one used on it was just a precaution to put Adora’s mind at ease. They had scoured the entire planet following any signal like it. There was no way there was any of it left.

She rubbed Adora’s arm for a bit before speaking again. It was best to get everything into the air of what happened while she was gone now instead of hiding it. She takes a deep breath. “Clem moved behind me earlier and I attacked her with my claws. It was a complete accident..I was panicked..after you left..I know I shouldn’t be after all this time...but I was and I was trying to calm down. She spooked me and old reflexes came back and the next thing I know my claws are sunk into her arm.” She lets out a watery chuckle. “Damn it, now I’m crying..” She wipes her eyes with the heel of her palm.

Adora takes their still full plates and lays them back on the tray and pushes it from them.“You’re allowed to panic, Catra. Everyone does sometimes. We’re still learning that it’s a normal fact of life. That it’s going to happen. It’s ok to say when you’re not feeling like being alone.” She kisses her head sweetly and wraps her arms around her. “I still do.” She points to the tears still falling down her face.

“It’s supposed to be my turn to make you feel better, Stop it.” Catra huffs with a sniffle.

“You know I can’t help it. I don’t like seeing my wife unhappy.” Adora lifts her chin up so she can see her smile. “Who said we have to take turns anyways? I feel better just talking with you and holding you.”

“Dummy.”

They both jump when they hear the tracker pad ringing in one of the packs. Catra quickly moves over to get it. She sniffles before answering it. “H..hey Sparkles.”

“ _ ARE YOU CRYING? WHAT’S HAPPENING? IS KANA OK?? _ ” Glimmer’s frantic voice yells from the other end of the call.

“Kana’s fine. She’s sleeping see?” She turns the tracker pad towards the crib to show her the infant. “So keep it down.”

“ _ Fine sorry..why are you both crying? _ ” she asks as Adora and Catra both come back into frame.

“Adora was talking about a nightmare she had, and I'm feeling guilty for accidentally attacking Clem. Emotions kind of just happened.” Catra said simply as Adora snuggled into her side.

“ _ YOU WHAT?! _ ”

“I said fucking shut up!” Catra hissed looking over to see if Kana was still sleeping.

“ _ Ok! I think it’s time I took the tracker pad for a bit! _ ” Bow’s voice said as the camera moved from Glimmer’s face to his.

  
Glimmer could be heard ranting and asking questions off screen as he gave them a sheepish smile. 

“ _ She’s just cranky because she didn’t sleep a lot after you left _ .”

Catra lets out a cackle. “Try and keep it pg-13 there Arrow Boy, there’s a child present.”

Glimmer pushes her face into view. “ _ For your information you perv, we didn’t sleep because we were worried sick about our niece! I was waiting for your call all morning! _ ”

“Aw Sparkles you were waiting for us to call? Gods she must really miss us that much.” Catra teases earning a giggle from Adora.

“ _ It’s too early in the morning for you to be this infuriating! _ ” Glimmer snaps back as she goes off screen again.

“Do you really have to tease her like that?” Adora asks

“Not my fault she’s making it so easy.”

“ _ So do you both need a best friend squad meet up? We could help with emotional stuff and talk about that nightmare.” _

Catra kisses Adora’s head. “Couldn’t hurt.”

“ _ Great! We’ll be there in an hour, Glimmers got queen stuff to do. Do you need anything brought over?” Bow chirped. _

“Um..is there any more of that really good dessert you guys made the other night? Oh and diapers, I didn’t pack enough. We need like five, no seven more.” Adora says, her mood improving slightly.

“The blanket from our room would be nice too. It’s on the back of the couch.” Catra chimes in.

“Oh yeah! But if it’s too much that’s fine.”

“ _ We can bring it if it’ll help you feel better, that’s why we’re coming out there after all.” _

“You sure it’s not also because you miss us?” Adora teased.

_ “Of course we miss you.” _

_ “I miss Adora and Kana more than I’m missing Catra!”  _ Glimmer said coming back into view to stick out her tongue.

Catra stuck out her own tongue in retaliation. “Like I'm ever gonna miss you. Stay in brightmoon.”

“ _ Not on your life! I’m going to come there and kick your ass!” _

“ Like you could reach it!” Catra laughs. They go back and forth for a bit spitting jabs at one another until both Glimmer and Bow have to leave. __

Adora smirks at Catra after they hang up.

“What?”

“You like Glimmer.”

“I do not.” Catra shrugs, grabbing the tray and pulling it closer. 

:You’re best friends!” Adora teases. “Only took like four years but you’re totally closer than two peas in a pod! You’re finally warming up to her!!”

Catra cuts a piece of pancake from her plate and stuffed it into Adora’s mouth. “Shush and eat.”

“Oh my god, that is so good.” Adora exclaims, her eyes lighting up. She grabbed her own plate and started to dig in. 

They both exchange a taste of the different things on their plates, swapping when they didn’t like the taste of one thing for something they did. Adora is always exclaiming with each bite of her breakfast, seven years of eating more than ration bars and she still gets excited over food. Catra on the other hand loved it as well but not as much as her wife. Food was food. She tried it once and then she was over it.

“So we have an hour to kill, two maybe if something comes up back at brightmoon..” Adora says wiping her mouth.

“Well we can’t exactly leave Kana alone, so whatever we do, will have to be in this room.” She says coyly, kissing her lips. The sweet taste of syrup is still there on them. Her tail flicks in delight.

“I guess so.” Adora swallows, leaning towards her as she pulls away.

Catra then pushes her down and jumps off the bed towards the bathroom door, closing it behind her.

“Catra!! That’s not fair!” Adora whines following her. “You’re such a jerk!”

She can hear her wife laughing from the other side as the knob turns and the door opens. Then she laughs with a yelp when she’s pulled by her shirt.

“Get in here, idiot.”


	5. BFS Meet up

Thunder boomed above Mystacor as Glimmer and Bow appeared at the top of the stairs. Rain is coming down harder than it was earlier that morning, bouncing off the hard surfaces of the many paths and splashing into the ever growing puddles. No doubt it would eventually be overhead in Bright Moon by the time they returned.

“Man it’s really coming down,” Bow said with a frown. He was hoping to get some archery practice in today, but that hope seemed lack luster now.

“And I was looking forward to going to the steam grotto before going back too.” Glimmer pouted as she took down her hood.

“Maybe it’ll clear up and you’ll get your chance.” Bow said, trying to sound optimistic. But his wife seems less convinced.

She had been in meetings all morning. they were hopelessly dull since the war ended. mostly just update reports of the kingdoms and villages of etheria. invitations to speak with other leaders. Defences that needed inspections to be sure they're up to date. She often catches herself dozing off from time to time in them. 

She had been so excited this morning to call their friends and check on how they were doing. She was in high spirits despite the way she acted on the video call. But now her mood was as gloomy as the weather.

Glimmer shook away her thoughts and turned to her husband, taking his hand. “Come on. Adora and Catra are waiting on us and I don't think they’ll enjoy a wet blanket.” she replied in a soft tone, holding up the very item she was talking about, as she entered the building

Bow was quick to follow. “We could have told them you weren’t up for it, Glimmer. They would understand.”

“Bow...Our friends need us. I’m not going to let some disappointing news stop that. Can we just drop it until we get home?” she looked up at him with a pleading gaze.

Bow let out a sigh. He had been trying to get her to talk out the issue troubling her, with him all morning, but he knew Glimmer. She wouldn’t budge. He hopes that with the help of their friends there, talking about their feelings, it’ll make her spill the truth. He looked to her, only gave her a nod and then kissed her head. “Ok. we’ll talk about it then.” he said softly as they walked down the hall towards the room Adora and Catra were in.

Adora was the one to answer the door after the first knock. “Glimmer! Bow!” She hugged each of them. Her damp hair sticking to their cheeks when she pulled away. “Sorry I haven't had time to dry it yet.” she quickly rubbed her hair with a towel as they entered the room.

Glimmer forced a smile, one that Adora seemed oblivious to. The smile became a little easier to do when she saw dark marks on Adora’s neck. Something she would definitely poke fun at if her mood was better. “It’s fine. Now where’s my favorite little furball.”

“I appreciate the pet name Sparkles, but sadly I am married.” Catra smirked as she sat on the bed in a bathrobe and shorts, brushing out the tangles in her mane.

“No, my pet name for you would be annoying.” Glimmer shot back without much effort as she walked over to the crib. 

Catra immediately stood when she noticed Glimmer's jab was so half-assed. “Are you feeling ok? Did you catch what Kana has?” she pressed a hand to Glimmer’s forehead only to have it slapped away.

“I’m  _ fine _ . It’s just...been a long morning.” Glimmer said, tossing the blanket on the bed. “And I want to see my cute little niece and just forget about it. So can we all just focus on why we came here?”

Catra looked to Bow, but only got a defeated glance in return along with a gesture that said  _ you give it a try she won’t talk with me _ . Something was up. She looked to Adora and returned the nod she received. Clearly she had picked up on the feeling too. 

It might have been that she knew Glimmer’s mannerisms by now or maybe it was just maternal instinct. But the queen was bothered by something and was avoiding confronting it. The feline grabbed her by the wrist and made her sit down on the bed. 

“What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!” the shorter girl yelled in protest.

“Spill it.” Catra said simply, crossing her arms

“Spill what? Nothing is wrong?” She made a half effort at laughing. “I told you guys I’m fine! I’m just tired. You don’t need to go all mom mode on me. I’m not a kid.” Glimmer said with a smile that didn’t meet her eyes.

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

Adora sat down next to her and held her hand. “You know you can talk with us, Glimmer. We’re here for you..” The blonde looked her in the eyes with so much concern.

Hot tears stung at Glimmer’s eyes as she felt her heart twisting. Those damn puppy dog eyes of Adora’s always get her. She hated seeing her friend worried as much as she hated seeing her husband the same way. Of course she and Catra knew how to get her to talk using their good cop bad cop routine, she had pity for when Kana would get into her teenage years and refused to talk about something. The poor kid would have no idea what she was in for.

She got up with a huff and began pacing as she explained. “Bow and I went to the castle's midwife...I just had this feeling when I got back last night. Like maybe this was it. I don’t know if it was just because we were joking about it last night or just whatever..” She sat back down between the two and stared down at her closed fists as they rested on her lap. 

“I just..I had so much hope.. Maybe after three months of trying, we’ll finally have a baby. But of course. That would be too damn easy!” She growled as she pressed her fists against her eyes, as if some way it would stop the tears from falling.

Bow carefully laid down the things he was carrying and walked over to his wife, dropping to his knees and pulling her hands away, holding them close to his lips. “It’s ok to be disappointed Glimmer.” He said kissing her fingers. 

“I just want to know what we're doing wrong..what im doing wrong..”

“You’re not doing anything wrong. It just takes time.” Adora pulled the queen into a tight hug.

Catra sat down and laid a hand on her shoulder. “It’ll happen. I mean look at us. Adora and I had no idea when Kana would come into our lives. All we knew was that she existed at some point. It’s frustrating as hell, sure especially when a weird old hermit tells you and continues to be cryptic as hell about it.” She stops suddenly before she goes on a tangent, takes a breath then gets her train of thought back on track. Adora snorts while she does so. 

“But anyways eventually things just fall into place. A year went by and next thing we know, Adora's pregnant.” Catra gave her a small smile. "waiting for something you really want in your life sucks but there are other ways you can achieve it. You guys could always consider adopting also. Any of those kids would be lucky to get to live in a big palace. That’s like..a kid’s biggest dream isn't it? I suppose having the queen as your mom could be a plus too.”

Glimmer gave her a playful punch to her arm. “Jerk. You’re still not off the hook here you know.”

“Eh worth a shot.” Catra only shrugs laying back on the bed. 

"you're really still sore about that whole thing with Razz. Huh?" Adora smirked.

"She's completely insane. I think she got a kick out of dodging our questions and being all 'the future is supposed to be a surprise dearie' it was infuriating." Catra said, throwing up her arms. "I honestly dont get how you deal with it." her arms fell and crossed over her chest.

"Ah you like her though, despite how infuriating her time mix ups can be." Adora smiled down at her. 

"I do and I hate it."

"Alright love birds we have a half of a dessert to finish off and now it's your turn to vent. So get up." Glimmer said, wiggling out of Adora’s grip and standing. "Who's going first?"

Adora and Catra were silent as they sat on the bed. They had agreed to talk about their feelings over the call because that was easy. But now that it was time to actually do it, neither wanted to volunteer.

"Fine we'll flip for it." Bow said, pulling a coin from his pocket. "heads catra goes first. tails its adora." He tossed the coin up in the air.

The two wives watched as it flipped one end over the other and eventually fell to the ground. It bounced a couple times before coming to a rest on the tails side.

Adora let out a pitiful groan as she stared at the coin. She was hoping Catra would go first. 

"Adora's up first!" Glimmer announced. She helped Bow set up a little area on the floor for them all to sit.

Adora took the blanket her friends had brought and draped it over herself. it was always a comforting object to her. It smelled like home, it always made her feel safe after a bad nightmare. She and Catra spent many nights curled up in it while they sat together on the roof, looking up at the stars or just talking. She took in a deep breath of the fabric and looked over to her daughter.

  
  


The infant was still sleeping soundly as the magic swirling around her did its job. It's amazing with all the commotion she can still sleep through it.

Adora's heart twisted as she began to recount all the nightmares that involved the little feline. Her heart was beating in her ears making her surroundings dull in the noise. Her stomach churns and she can already feel the acidic taste of her breakfast rising in her throat. 

  
  


"Adora!"

The blondes head whipped around quickly to stare up at her pink haired friend. Sound came back slowly as she looked at all the concerned looks she was getting.

"Sorry, what?"

"Come over here, you need to talk this out." Glimmer held out a hand towards her and smiled when Adora took it. 

She stood still wrapped in the large blanket as it dragged on the floor behind her, shuffling like a child stalling because they didn’t want to go to bed. Her feet dragged against the floor, catching on her still damp skin and making her stumble. Glimmer patiently walked with her over to where the little area of pillows and food was sitting. Catra and Bow waited for them to make their way over the short distance.

Adora settled down on the pillow next to Catra. To which the feline scooted closer and pulled one side of the blanket around her own body. She nestled her head on Adora’s shoulder, purring softly. The blonde was grateful for her being there to comfort her. She closed her eyes and laid her head on Catra’s, feeling her warmth cover her side.

“Why don’t we start with how the nightmares start out. Try and find a link to them all.” Bow then speaks up, making Adora’s body tense. 

_ Nightmares _ , plural. 

“It...it was only the one nightmare.” She responds softly, trying to hide the fact she's lying. Catra knows she's had nightmares in the past year, they sleep in the same bed together. It would be hard not to know, with the loud screams in the middle of the night. But she usually just brushes it off and says or does something cheesy to distract her wife from making her talk about it. Adora knows that it's not a healthy way to deal with it. But she doesn't want to make her friends worry about her. She can handle it.

"Adora." Glimmer gives her a warning tone, much like she had seen Angella do when she wanted the truth. It's scary how much Glimmer acts like her sometimes. It's like the former queen is still around.

Adora quickly eyes the dessert she had asked for as it sits between Bow and Glimmer. Held like a hostage. Her mouth waters at it as she knows Glimmer isn't going to give her share up until she talks. To stoop so low as to bribe her with food. She pouts and buries her face in Catra's mane. "Fine, it's more than one." she muffledly admits. 

"Alright. This is good. Admitting them is the first step. Now how did this dream start out last night? Were you somewhere familiar?"

"I was home, I was she-ra.... Well I mean I was there too..it was like I was outside my body but able to feel the movements of everything She-ra was doing if that makes sense.” 

“Out of body experiences, Sure.”

Adora starts to fidget in her seat. Much like she did when she was talking with Catra earlier. “Catra and I were in the gardens, we were trying out a new fighting technique for fun...I ended up tripping and dropping the sword. When I picked it back up it's infected." She swallows even though her mouth is completely dry. Her stomach feels like there’s a tornado in it with how much it spins.

"So you're scared of she-ra becoming infected by first ones tech like before." 

Adora only nods pressing her body closer to Catra's. 

Her wife wraps her arms around her giving her a tight little hug. "what happens next?" she asks.

"The area around me goes dark..you're not there anymore.." Adora can feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. She’s sure Catra can feel it too with how tightly she’s being hugged. "She-ra starts destroying everything around us. But then I hear Kana laughing. The next thing I know I'm behind She-ra as she’s turning in Kana’s direction.” Tears are stinging at the corners of her eyes as she blinks them back.

  
  


“Kana’s got the biggest smile on her face when she starts crawling over to She-ra, like she knows I'm there...but when she gets close I can feel the sword rising over my head. " she makes a motion as she describes it, her arm shaking with the rest of her body.

"..she just keeps smiling and giggling..all she wants is to be picked up" Adora shuts her eyes tightly as she curls her knees close to her chest, a hand covering her mouth as the tears fall. "there's no hesitation..the sword swings down towards her little body. then there’s .just...just a scream and blood.." she looks like she's going to be sick right then and there. "and then everything goes back to normal...only my baby is dead and it's my fault, because i couldn’t stop it from happening." Her voice is cracking by now as she's trying to keep from outright sobbing. 

Adora refuses to look at anything besides the floor. she doesn't want to see those looks of pity. “I'm supposed to be the one to protect her..to keep her safe..someone she can trust.."

"You are doing exactly that, Adora. You protect and love Kana every single day. You have since before she was even born." Glimmer reassured. “Kana couldn’t be more safe than with you.”

Catra kissed Adora’s shoulder “See even Sparkles can see it.” She whispers softly

“Besides, Entrapta ensured us that there’s no signals like the ones with the data disc, are on the planet..” Bow said scooting closer. “Kana is in no danger when it comes to She-ra. Are all the nightmares like this one?”

Adora sniffles and shakes her head. “N..No. sometimes it’s things that happened. Stuff that could..”

“What kind of stuff?”

She swallowed, her eyebrows knit together as she got up, unable to sit still any longer. Her half of the blanket left crumpled on the floor as the other is still wrapped around Catra. “What if Kana is the next She-ra because I’m the current one?” She pressed a hand to her chest and ran the other through her hair. “I don’t want to put that kind of pressure on her. We really have no idea how She-ra is even passed down from one person to the next. Is it by chance? Can it even be genetic? Or like..is she going to have Magicat powers? Do they even have powers? What if-”

Catra was quick to her feet once her wife began spiralling “Hey, Babe. breathe. You’re freaking yourself out.” She said, holding her face and pressing their foreheads together. She knew it was a tough subject for the blonde to talk about. Not being able to be prepared was one of her weaknesses. She remembers spending many a night having to calm her wife over things out of her control.

Adora hugs her small frame. "I'm sorry." She whispers. 

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's scary not knowing things that could happen. If Kana has magic or not we'll help her through it. If she does. You can teach her how to turn animals into winged beasts and all the junk and if she doesn't, I teach her how to kick ass." Catra smiled brushing a thumb over her cheek and wiping away her tears.

"you make it out like magic didn't kick your ass for three years straight." Glimmer smirks earning a glare from the magicat.

" _ Anyways,  _ not being able to prepare for stuff like this is just how things go. We just have to go with the flow wherever it takes us. but I'll be here with you and so will bow and i'm sure sparkles can take some time out of her oh so busy day being sarcastic to help out to." 

Adora gave her a small smile. "Thanks Catra." she pulled her into a tight hug. How Catra always said the right things she could never seem to figure out. But it was comforting. She could feel the fear in her heart being chipped away piece by piece each time her wife reassured her. She hopes she can do the same for her in return.

There's a loud giggling soon heard and the group's heads shoot up and look to the crib on instinct. Yet Kana was still snoozing away.

As the giggling gets closer, they all share a confused look when a young satyr who looked to be no older than two, with long droopy ears and spiky short hair, toddles in quickly and hides under Glimmer's cape.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" She laughs and turns to look under her cape. Big golden eyes stare up at hers, making her heart jump and melt at the same time. she smiles warmly when she receives a loud shh from the toddler, completely entranced with the little girl.

"Celeste! You can't just run into peoples rooms!" there's a quick hiss of a whisper that Catra and Adora recognize immediately before the face pops up.

"Hey Lonnie!" Adora beamed seeing her old friend.

The other woman seems distracted as she pokes her head in through the opened door and looks around frantically "Hey you guys. Did you happen to see-"

"Looking for this?" Glimmer said lifting the child into her arms, who in turn giggled loudly.

"Sorry, she got away from me when I was signing us in. I hope she didn't bother you or wake your baby." She said sheepishly as she gestured to the crib.

"How could we be bothered by someone so cute?" the queen responded softly as the toddler patted her hair making sparkles fly from it. Babbling happily with each pat.

"Celeste!" Lonnie hissed rather embarrassed. “I’m so sorry your majesty. We’re still working on using manners.”

Glimmer only smiled and pulled the toddler down into her lap.

Adora chuckled. "It's ok Lonnie, Glimmer's used to kids playing with her hair. They all love the glitter that flies off." She watched as the pink haired woman entertained the child with quick snaps of light. She remembers hearing from Lonnie a while ago that they were having trouble finding a good fit for the little satyr to be adopted. Seeing her friends already taken with Celeste she couldn't see a better choice. She was certain her old friend Lonnie could see it too.

“It’s true. I’m sure I still have bruises with how much Kana plays with it whenever we babysit. Who knew someone so tiny could hit so hard.” Glimmer stood carefully and handed the toddler back to Lonnie and gave her a little wave.

"What brings you both to Mystacor? having a day to yourselves?"

"Annual checkups for most of the kids this week. I've been bringing them here one at a time while Kyle and Rogelio stay with the others back at the orphanage. It's easier keeping an eye on one kid when it's just you instead of several at a time." Lonnie explained as she struggled to keep a hold of the squirming child in her arms. "If you keep squirming you're gonna fall, Wiggle Worm."

"Shine!! Shine!" the little satyr whines, reaching for Glimmer.

Glimmer smiles and casts a little ball of light sending over to Celeste. 

Catra lets out a laugh when the child continues to whine. "I dont think its the magic she wants, Sparkles."

"Yeah I think Celeste likes you, Glimmer!"

Glimmer blushed when she looked at the both of them, smiling at her. "I'm sure she's already spoken for. who could possibly resist that face."

"Actually she's still up for adoption. Why were you two looking to adopt?" Lonnie then asks, when she can clearly tell the answer.

"uh..I..we" Glimmer stumbles on the surprise question.

Bow comes up behind her and smiles. "We were actually just talking about considering it."

"Bow." Glimmer hisses as she jabs her husband in the ribs with her elbow. She looks to the toddler, desperately trying to wiggle out of her caretaker's hold, as she checks her watch. She practically has to force her arms to stay at her sides.

“That’s great! Stop by the orphanage around 4 o’clock and we can talk about it more then, right now we need to get going.” Lonnie said with a wave. “Don’t be strangers.”

Glimmer could hear the little girl’s whine turn to cries as they moved down the hall. Only just having met the toddler completely by accident and yet she felt the urge to follow. She inhales when Bow kisses her head.

“So what do you think? Should we go?” He grinned.

The queen blushed, her heart still fluttering in her chest. She looked to Bow as he smiled down at her. Her previous mood seemed to disappear. Squashed by the excitement now washing over her. She wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug and pressed her face into his chest. "Absolutely."

Catra smiled at Adora, as the blonde grinned towards her friends. "Looks like Kanas going to grow up with a playmate sooner then we figured."

"I bet they'll be best friends. Just like we were." she replies with a hug. "You also owe me twenty bucks." the blonde smirks.

"You bet on us? Oh that is low." Glimmer snaps walking over to them

"Well it was more a bet to see when you would have news of a kid. I bet this month and Catra bet next month." The taller woman says, putting her hands up defensively

"A week more and I would have won too." the feline says. “I still think you set this up somehow.” She hooks her arm around Adora’s neck and digs her knuckles into the top of her head.

“It was completely by chance I swear!” She laughs trying to get out of the magicat’s grip.

Despite her playful nature with her wife, Catra is still trying to gather her thoughts of this morning's events. Once Adora breaks free they all settle their laughter and sit back down all the excitement long diminished.

The feline checks on her daughter and Melog before she sits down herself. She chews the inside of her cheek as she thinks of how to explain what caused the panic. Everyone waits patiently around her. Adora hugs her close, running her fingers along the brunette’s scalp, twirling strands of her mane, as a way to keep her calm. 

In reality it just mostly makes her relaxed enough to sleep. But it also helps her get her mind straight.

She takes a deep breath to shake off the drowsiness and start. "When Adora or Melog are around me. It feels like the magic around us is pushed away and the only thing around me is warmth. But Melog was with Kana and once Adora left to get food, the room felt...suffocating." Her ears press flat against her head. "I know there's magic everywhere, but Mystacor just has so much of it at once. It feels like it's crushing me. That brings back memories of when Shadow Weaver used her magic on me as a kid. Of what happened here with the Failsafe. Everything.." She snuggles close to Adora as she's hugged tighter.

"All of those factors just made me so alert, scared. Like any minute I could be jumped. Then Clem passed by me and I just reacted. When I was apologizing, I was sure she was going to be pissed and use her magic..but she was more concerned about if I hurt my hand on her arm.." she flexes her hand making the claws pop out and retracts them a few times. "I felt terrible. i still do...when we were talking about past shit. I couldn't stop thinking about how intense her eyes were..like there was fire in them. But it went away the second she saw how nervous i was.."

"Clem is a sweet soul. She doesn't hold grudges, rarely gets angry, but she also has her demons." Glimmer said softly. "I don’t know the whole story of what happened to her during the war and primes attack, just bits and pieces, all I know for sure is that it was bad..”

“I wanted to ask her if she was ok.. She seemed like the prosthetic was causing her pain. I was worried I caused it” Her tail flicks nervously under the blanket as she pulls it tighter.

“Prolonged use with them can cause discomfort from time to time. Clem probably hasn’t been taking breaks as much as she should. It’s not like you hit it on purpose it was an accident and you said you were sorry. But I'm sure if you asked she could help you with how magic affects your nerves. Maybe she’s seen people with the same issues around magic.”

“It’s worth a shot, when she comes by again we can ask her together.” Adora kisses her head sweetly.

Catra laughed when she heard her wife’s stomach growling. “You’re still hungry after the mountain of food we had earlier?”

“That was three hours ago, and I’m really trying not to focus on the dessert, I can't help it if my stomach wants it when it’s sitting right there” Adora said with a smile. “I know you want some too. Your sweet tooth is never satisfied.” she kissed Catra all over her face

Catra pushed her face away. “Arrows give her a piece before she decides to eat me instead.”

Bow chuckled as he grabbed plates and dished out the dessert. Smiling at Glimmer teasing the magicat for the marks on Adora’s neck Finally things were going back to normal. “We should really think of something to call this rather than dessert.”

“I vote for Creamy Delight Supreme.” Adora said with a full mouth.

“Always with the elaborate names. Just call it Sweet Scoops or something dumb like that.” Catra said simply.

“That’s such a cute name! We should definitely call it that!”

“What? I was kidding!”

The four friends enjoyed each other's company, talking about having a party once they were all home together, cracking jokes at one another, until it was time for Glimmer and Bow to leave.

Adora gave each of them a big hug and wished them a safe journey to the orphanage and to home. “I’m so excited for you guys. Celeste is going to love living in the castle.”

“Let's hope your sense of direction has improved and you don’t end up late. Don’t want to get the kids' hopes up.” Catra smirked

“Haha, so funny.” Glimmer said flipping her off before the two of them disappeared

Adora smiled to her wife and hugged her close. “I’m so happy for them and I’m so excited for Kana to have someone else to grow up with.”

Catra smiled back at her. Things were definitely looking brighter.


	6. Reminiscing

Catra stroked Adora’s hair as she slept. It was getting late when they were talking and the blonde ended up dozing off. Catra on the other hand had other things on her mind than sleeping.

They had waited around for Clem to come by after glimmer and bow left. But the older woman was nowhere to be seen. It wouldn't have bothered her but because of recent events, her stomach was knotted with guilt.

Melog, noticing their companions' worry, got up from their spot next to Kana and jumped out of the crib.  _ "What is bothering you, Chosen? Do you not feel well?" _ they asked, brushing their head against Catra's leg.

  
  


"Just worried about why the healer hasn't come by since this morning."

_ "Perhaps the satyr is being confined to her room so she will rest. Much like you had to do with Your Destined before Tiny Kit was born." _ Melog stretched and jumped off the bed.  _ "Shall we go find her?" _

Catra was hesitant before she removed Adora's arms from around her waist and kissed her head. "I'm going to stretch my legs with Melog. We'll be back."

Adora only snuggled into Catra's pillow absorbing the warmth of the now vacant spot. Much like she did at home whenever Catra woke up earlier than her. 

The feline chuckled and kissed her head again. “Love you.”

With a quick check on her daughter, Catra followed Melog out of the room.

The two walked down the hallway to the front desk, Melog staying close and Catra with a hand on their back.

“Scuse me? I’m looking for someone who works here. Goes by Clem? About so tall, robotic arm? My daughter’s a patient of hers. She hasn’t come by since this morning and i was wondering if she was ok.”

“Oh of course! Clem’s been put on a mandatory day of rest, most likely you’ll find her in the gardens blowing off some steam with target practice.” The person on the desk said. “She works herself so hard, Castaspella usually has to step in. Just head out down that hall and follow the signs marked gardens, you’ll be able to follow the sounds of targets being destroyed the closer you get. can’t miss em.”

“Thanks.” She and Melog followed the directions, each twist and turn started to make her dizzy, it was almost as bad as the castle in Dryll even with signs pointing the way. 

They pass by the Keith guy they met the other day. No words are exchanged, just a simple nod of acknowledgement, the kid looks a bit nervous, but since he’s coming from the same directions they’re going, Catra guesses he caught Clem in a bad mood. It makes her a little nervous herself but they press on regardless. After a few flights of stairs they could hear the distinct sound the person at the desk had described. As the sound gets closer the hall becomes illuminated with a glow of light from outside brighter than the ones in the hall. 

There's a strong sense of magic in the air that hits them when they pass the threshold into the gardens. Clem stands in the center of it, her prosthetic arm outstretched as she stares at the now broken targets that lay shattered on the ground in the damp grass. Her arm then falls to her side, her other hand clutches her shoulder as she's brought to her knees.

Catra and Melog quickly run over to her.

"Hey are you ok?" The feline asks, kneeling in front of her.

"Fine...just stings a little." She pressed something at the back of the arm making it hiss and fall to the ground.

Catra's stomach twisted and she turned her head.

"Oh come on it's not that bad." the satyr smirked. "never took you for the squeamish type."

"i'm not...it's just rude to y'know stare or whatever."

Clem huffed. "Please don’t. Everyone’s been dancing around me since I lost it like I'm gonna fly off the handle at the mention of it. So I lost an arm. I'm still alive so what does it matter."

Catra then turns her head back towards the older woman and catches sight of the stump. Painful looking blisters line the attachments connected to it. scarring replaces where fur once was. "Should I go get someone? That doesn't look too good.." 

"Nah. they'll just make a fuss. My bags over by that bench, can you grab it?"

Melog was quick to run over and bring the item to Clem.

"Thank you." She responds, giving them a scratch behind the ear before digging through the bag. "Gotcha!" She pulls out a bottle and uses the end of her horn to pop the clasp of the closure on top. She then spreads some kind of ointment in the bottle over the blisters. "So couldn't sleep?"

Catra sits back and hugs her knees. "You didn't come by to check on Kana...I thought I might have been the reason." Catra says plainly as she rubs the back of her neck.

"Because of this morning? Catra that was an accident. I told you that. Has that really been harping on you this whole time?" Clem asks.

The magicat only nods. 

"This prosthetic has been repaired more times than I can count. Most of it, my own doing. just a plate replacement and then it'll be good as new. "

"I can pay for it. I mean, I damaged it so that's only fair.."

"Absolutely not." Clem says, softly hitting Catra’s head with her hand. "I'm not gonna take money from a kid."

"Hey. Fuck off!" Catra smirked, shoving her hand away. 

"I  _ had _ planned on stopping by later but Casta’s been watching me to make sure I kept my word of resting. Still wouldn't keep me from trying but I wouldn't succeed knowing her." she grabbed an energy bar out of her bag and tossed it to Catra. "Heads up" she said before grabbing one for herself.

Catra unwrapped the bar giving half to Melog before breaking off a piece of hers. "So….uh.…"

Clem raised an eyebrow. " You can ask about my arm if you're curious. It's not a sensitive subject anymore despite what people say."

Catra bit her lip, it’s not that she wasn’t curious, But that wasn’t the question she had planned. "Was it during the war?"

"Yeah, when Mystacor was taken over. I had gone back to check if anyone was left behind. In my search I was found by someone I didn't expect to see outside the wastes. Their name’s- was Onyx, but they rathered Nyx instead. We were raised in the wastes, weren’t blood but we treated each other like we were, closer than most siblings I guess. They convinced me to leave the wastes and come here actually. 'You can learn better things out there than around here in this trash heap.' Clem chuckled a little but her eyes held a sadness “I found out that the wastes were in the same boat and they had come to check on me after they got away."

"Sounds like you two were close." Catra said feeling bad that Nyx was being talked about in the past tense.

“We stuck to each other like we were joined at the hip.” A small smile is on her face as Clem picks at the grass and lets the breeze take the blades from her hand. "I didn't know they had that thing on their neck. I don’t even think they knew. They were acting so familiar, I almost led them back to a safe camp. But whoever was in charge of controlling them slipped up. It was small, wouldn’t have picked it up if you didn’t know Nyx. Y’know how I like to be called Clem, it’s short, sweet. to the point, kids can say it easily. They absolutely refused to do so. Said it sounded to much like clam because kids are dumb like that and Nyx fuckin  _ hated _ clams. Wait...I’m getting off track.”

“They sound like quite the character.” Carta smirked. The more Clem talked about this mysterious Nyx, the less poised her dialect seemed to be. Much like she saw with others from her time and visits in the wastes herself.

“Oh they were! I have tons of stories of all the shit we got into if you ever want to hear them..but that’s for another time.”

“So what happened next?”

they tried to put one of the mind control things on me, we ended up fighting. They were faster and caught me off guard, claws went straight through my arm tearing it to shreds. I ended up blasting them with a desperate surge of magic, I was already low so I really overdid it.. Then I’m waking up in camp down an arm three days later. Nyx was nowhere to be seen.” Her Jaw clenches slightly. “When I was strong enough I went searching for them after the war ended. I just felt like I would have known they died y’know? Had no other choice but to give up after so many leads ran dry.” Clem sniffles a little, as she wipes a stray tear with a noise of frustration.

Catra’s ears droop. It may not have been a sensitive subject to Clem, but she knew all too well, the pain you feel when you’re so close to someone never really goes away. “I’m sorry Clem.”

“Not like you have anything to be sorry about. You were caught up in the war just like the rest of us, doing whatever you could so you could live to see another day.”

_ “Chosen now may be a good time to ask for a way to be more comfortable with magic.”  _ Meog then mewled.

Catra blinked, having forgotten the reason she had come to find the Satyr. “O...oh. Right. Clem there was another reason I came to find you. I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

“Sure kid what do you need?”

Suddenly a loud repeating tone sounds through the temple, a line lights up on the floor in the hallway and moves down the way Catra came.

“W...What hell is that?” Catra asks as she dizzyingly tries to stand and her heartbeat starts to quicken. She can feel the tone buzz throughout her body and her ears sting each time it sounds.

“It’s an alert when a patient is in distress.” Clem said standing up and reattaching her prosthetic with a light wince. “The line on the floor leads the healers to the room to help them.”

Catra’s eyes go wide, how long had she been away from her family? Has something happened? Her breath catches in her throat as she then sprints down the hall. Melog mewls after her, giving chase with Clementine close behind. She clears the stairs on all fours quickly, practically jumping each flight with barely hitting a single step

Her eyes are laser focused as the line shoots down the hall, she can only hear her heart beating in her ears as she runs past people that dodge her. She’s running so fast she ends up stumbling and sliding into a wall as she turns a quick corner, something pops on the impact but the feline quick to her feet ignoring it.  _ ‘Please don’t be our room, Please!’  _ She thinks, pushing her body to move faster the more it protests, she has to get back to them. She has to be sure. Each step seems like she’s running through syrup, the hall ways seem to never stop twisting as the line races away around the corners. She prays this is a nightmare and she’ll wake up with Adora still hugging her waist and Kana dancing in the crib after her nap.

Her mane flies behind her as she rounds the final corner, sliding to a stop. Her lungs burn for air as she gasps. She looks down the hall, following the line as it comes to a stop, to see Adora being held back by two healers, Kana’s blanket held tightly in her fist as she struggles to get back to the closed door of their room.

Catra’s blood runs cold when she can see her wifes distraught expression, streaming with tears. She can’t hear any sound coming from her cries, just a high pitched ringing, but she knows Adora’s calling for their child. Catra forces her legs to move until she’s able to pull Adora from the grip of the healers and holds her tightly.

Adora fights against her before crumbling to the floor in her arms. Her sobs are clear as day now. Loud and full of pain. 

Catra forces the blonde to look at her. “Adora. Adora! What happened? Why won’t they let you into our room?”

“I..I don’t...!” Adora grips Catra’s sweater, too hysteric to speak.

Catra then stands and grabs the nearest healer by the collar. “What is happening with our baby!?” She snarls pushing them up against the wall. 

“I..I’m sorry I don’t know! We were only told to escort your wife out of the room, so the others could concentrate.”

“LIAR! WHAT DID YOU BASTARDS DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!” Catra yelled, hitting the healer against the wall again.

“Catra! Let them go.” The saytr said sternly with a hand on her arm. 

Catra’s jaw clenched tighter as she glared at the healer she had pinned, tears now streaming down her face. “They did something to Kana. We trusted this place. You said she would be safe!” Her glare turned to Clementine.

“Catra,you have every right to be upset. I’ll go in and get to the bottom of this. But I need to trust you won’t hurt my colleagues while I’m there. Please.”

Catra huffed and let the healer drop to the floor, turning her attention back to Adora. She hugged her tightly.

“You were gone..I couldn’t get to Kana...where were you..?” Adora sobs softly, hugging the small blanket to her chest.

Catra’s heart is close to breaking. Adora was scared and vulnerable, they had no idea what happened to their baby. She had left Adora to deal with that on her own. Her ears pressed to her head and she buried her face into her shoulder. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry, Adora..” 

Clementine looked sadly at the young women, but her expression turned serious when she turned to her fellow healers. “You will come in every ten minutes for updates and relay it to them. These two have been put through enough to be kept in the dark. Do you understand?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

She then unlocked the door and walked in. a familiar face was standing off to the side as the more experienced healers worked. Anger started to rise in her chest “Keith what the hell did you do?”

"Clem...I...I didnt..This wasn't..." Keith stuttered when her gaze became angered.

"We’ll talk about this, once the matter is fixed, now get. out." the saytr growled as she forced Keith out of the room.

The young man stumbled and fell to the floor as the door shut. He looked to Catra and Adora as they were huddled in the middle of the hallway. He went to say something but his voice stopped when he saw the look of pure anger in the magicats eyes as they bore into him. a low menacing growl erupted from her throat as she held her wife closer.

He expected it was as much as to keep Adora from tearing him to pieces as it was her. 

Keith only walked down the hall making some distance between him and them before sitting against a pillar.

Catra watched his every move as she held Adora, rocking her trying to reassure her Kana would be ok with Clem looking after her. “Adora..I need you to tell me..was Keith in the room when you woke up, was he anywhere near Kana?”

The blonde only nodded gripping tightly to the feline’s sweater as she sobs.

Catra’s fur begins the bristle, the hatred building in her chest. Screw keeping her word, she was pissed and scared, and he was the cause. He did something to make her daughter sicker and he was going to pay for it. Catra carefully released Adora’s hands from her sweater despite the blonde's protest and stood. She flexed her fingers, releasing her claws before lunging at the young man with a yell. 

Keith dodged as her claws sunk into the pillar that was behind him. “Please...if you’d just let me explain!” he yelped.

“The only thing you’re explaining is what the fuck made you think going anywhere near Kana was a good idea.” Catra snarled, yanking her claws free. She stalks over and picks him up by his collar. “So start talking or else I’m going to rip you to shreds.” she readied her claws to strike but was grabbed from behind.

“That’s enough Catra.” Bow said, pulling her other arm down to her sides.

“Let. Me. Go.” 

Bow said nothing as he pulled her away from Keith.

“Let me go, Bow! He has to pay! He hurt Kana!!” She screamed as she struggled.

He turned her and gave her a bone crushing hug “I know...it’s going to be ok Catra.”

Her struggles to be free from his grip soon turn into sobs as the anguish and worry over take her senses. She’s then led over to where Glimmer and Adora are currently held in a just as tight embrace. She crumbles next to the pair and is quickly pulled into the hug along with Bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh been a while since I last posted a chapter. Been trying to space them out so I don't burn myself out too much. Was a little shorter than I had planned, but that happens I guess lol!  
> Thank you for reading so far and I hope you'll enjoy how the story continues!


	7. Consequences

The two mothers cling to one another desperately, it’s the only thing they can do at that moment. Hold each other and plead to whatever forces that were out there to keep their baby safe and back in their arms, their friends there to hold them as their hearts shake with worry. Every minute between updates seems like a lifetime. So far they know her fever spiked to an alarming rate and the healers were trying to find the cause, next update, the cause was found and they were working to remedy it. This went on until the sky began to brighten on the horizon. 

Catra hadn’t taken her eyes off the door once. determined to know every face that entered and left their room, making sure Keith kept his distance far away from them. Only catch every other word before the door closes each time.

Her head felt like it was made of stone as she fought to keep it up. Once things had calmed down with her and Adora they moved across the hall wrapped in blankets, directly in front of their room. Adora had cried herself to sleep about an hour ago even though she tried to stay awake; she was snuggled in Catra’s arms with Bow passed out beside them. 

Glimmer walked down the hall with two steaming cups of coffee in her hands, handing one to the feline.

“Here black like your soul with three sugars just how you like it.” She smirked, settling down next to her.

“Thanks..” the brunette replied knowing that the coffee had some milk in it, so it wasn't completely bitter, despite the queen’s attempt at humour. She took a sip, sighing as she could already feel the caffeine. 

“Any change?”

“They’re monitoring her for another hour before we can see her.” Catra laid down her cup and fixed the blanket around Adora’s shoulders. “Said they want to make sure Kana doesn’t have to stay any longer than planned.” 

“Have you gotten any sleep?” Glimmer asked. She knows Catra probably isn't up for talking, but she feels it's a better distraction from whatever thoughts are swimming in her friends head right about now.

Catra rubbed her eyes, both sore from crying and lack of sleep. She blinked a couple times until they cleared of their blurriness. “Not until I see that Kana’s ok. I left the room and this happened...I should have been there. I could have kept that bastard from getting anywhere near our room.”

Glimmer laid a hand on her arm. “Catra this isn’t your fault. Keith had no business taking over Clem’s work when he had no experience in the field. I don’t even know why he would.”

She pressed the hand to her face “I passed him when I went to find her, I should have known something was off.”

“You can’t read minds, you had no idea what was going to happen. I know this week has been hard for both you and Adora, but you have to go a little easier on yourself. You went to seek help for your fear of magic so you can be there for Kana. Everything you’ve done has always been in her best interest, to keep her safe and happy. She’s going to get through this.” Glimmer took a sip of her own coffee, which Catra wouldn’t call coffee with how light in colour it was from all the cream she must have put in it. How the queen could stomach it so weak and still be energetic throughout the day was always a mystery. “I’m sure of it.”

“How can you be?”

“Because she’s your kid, Catra. Fighting to survive is basically in her DNA, Kana has an entire world she still has to see and things outside the castle to climb and be curious about. This isn’t going to stop her. I don’t think much will."

Catra's ears droop as she looks to Adora. "I don't think we could take it if it did."

“Listen, If she can climb the curtains at three in the morning chasing bugs and giggling like a madman, she can fight off a fever.” she said matter of factly as she wrapped her own blanket around her shoulders. “I have to say though, she’s going to be a handful once she learns how to walk more than a few feet. if she's this agile now crawling she's going to be hard to catch.” the younger woman chuckled. “You guys basically dragged me out of bed to teleport up and get her.”

“It was like 15 feet up, we were terrified she was going to fall and break her head open. I would have climbed up there and got her if the curtains were strong enough to hold my weight without taking them and Kana down with me.” 

“Fair enough.”

The two sat in the silence of the hall, waiting for the next update or Clem to come out.

Catra ran a hand down her hair as she took a larger sip of her coffee, trying to think of something else they could talk of to at least make the wait go by faster. “So...how’d the meeting at the orphanage go?” Catra finally spoke.

Glimmer tapped the side of her mug as she stared into it. “Good I think..there was a lot of paperwork, questions. They have to inspect the castle to make sure it’s safe, y’know gates on high places, which is like, everywhere, sharp objects out of reach. How much attention and care we can provide for Celeste. The basics. It’s terrifying really…all the worrying if we'll pass it...”

“You guys seem like a good fit for her. I can’t see why they would turn you down.” her words sound a bit slurred when they leave her mouth, and the buzzing in her head changes slightly, not from caffeine but something she can’t quite put a claw on. More fuzzy.

“Seeming and being a good fit are on two completely different levels. We have an entire kingdom to run, My mother had a hard enough time raising me by herself and keeping things balanced. I don’t want to be too busy to be a mom to Celeste, to be there when she needs me.”

“That’s the difference between you and your mom Sparkles.” Catra smirked. “You’re not going to be alone, Adora and I can keep the little rugrat busy while you and Bow do all that royal shit, then you’ll have plenty of time to spend with her after it’s done.”

“Being queen is never done.” Glimmer sighed.

“Then how about this for a strategy, you let us help you with the work instead of trying to do it all on your own.” the brunette smirked, as her head drooped and swayed in her friends direction. “We all have our skills that are more than enough help you run brightmoon, smoother than silk ”

“Alright then General, where would the kids factor in?”

“Well my dear Commander, I'm so glad you asked, but first, did you spike my coffee?” She asked with a little giggle.

“I would never.”

“You bitch, you did! That is severely rude. Getting me drunk so I’ll sleep.” she lazily pointed a finger to the pink haired woman before letting it drop. Catra was in no way a lightweight like her wife, so whatever Glimmer had put in the coffee was strong and hit fast. “But it’s somewhat appreciated, you’ll have to give me the recipe some time cause damn.”

“So what’s this grand plan you have.”

“Ok, so there’d be two kids and four adults right? I’m sure we’d all cross paths at least twice throughout the day, each parents get to spend half the day with one kid, and if both parents have to go somewhere that's too dangerous then the kid goes to the aunt/uncle”

“What about if we all have to go somewhere dangerous?”

“Micah can babysit.”

Glimmer chuckled. “You thought all that up on the spot?”

“No, Adora and I have had  _ extensive _ conversations on how to optimize each day making sure Kana is involved with each of us and still being able to do our respective jobs.” She laid her head against the wall kissing Adora’s head when she stirred slightly. “Our lives were scheduled down to the second once we were old enough to do things on our own, in the horde so if we wanted to play we had to sneak off but that usually ended in punishments. The two of us made an agreement that once Kana’s at that age she'll have more freedoms to do what she wants to do. How she wants to spend her day and with who. It doesn’t even have to be us, could be you or Bow, hell if she wants to spend the day with Frosta, then so be it. As long as I get to hear all about her day before she goes to sleep each night, that would mean everything to me. Kana means everything to me.” She snuggled under her blanket laying her head against Adora’s, unable to keep it up any longer. 

“I don’t know if it’s the coffee or what but that’s the sappiest thing I’ve ever heard you say. Holy shit, the big bad general of the horde, former leader of the crimson waste is a big old softy of a mom.” Glimmer snorted before full on laughing. 

“Don’t get used to it..” Catra tries to shoved her away but her arms are basically noodles now. She doesn’t remember dozing off soon after that, but she’s startled awake as the door opened and doesn't close immediately. 

Groggily she looks around, doesn’t feel like she was asleep long but she has no sense of time right now, her “coffee” is long cold, her nose wrinkles when her mouth tastes dry. Glimmer must have moved once she fell asleep because she was snoring next to Bow. She squinted looking at the door that’s now wide open. The healers that were in the room began to file out together, all looking exhausted, talking in hushed whispers. Her ears perked and she sat up. “Hey, Adora, wake up.” She gently patted Adora’s face to wake her. 

Adora gasps and sits up. “Kana...where..where’s Kana...” she grabs for Catra’s arm. “Where are they going?....Catra..”

Catra strokes her hair and kisses her head. “Hey..Hey, breathe..I’m going to find out, ok?” She goes to stand, freezing when she hears the frightened cries of their daughter. 

“This was very scary huh sweetheart? Let’s get you to your mommies so they can make it better ok?” Clem steps out of the darkened room with the frantic infant in one arm, as she pulls an iv beside her.

Once Kana gets sight of her mothers she reaches out to them as she screeches. “Mamu..!”

Adora’s the first to her feet with Catra close behind her. She picks up her daughter and kisses her head cradling her close. “We’re here, Baby...we’re right here..oh stars we’re never letting you go.” she whispers into her tiny mane, as Catra holds them both close. Adora’s grateful because she can already feel her legs are ready to collapse at any moment. 

The little magicat buries her face into her mother's neck and holds tightly to her. The fur on her cheeks is damp with tears, her ears are pressed to her head and her tail curls as she cries. There were so many strange faces around her when she awoke, her mothers nowhere to be seen, their scents hard to pick up. Kana clings both to Adora’s shirt and Catra’s hand. Her nose twitches as she sniffs Adora’s neck, her comforting smell and touch calms the infant bit by bit. She pulls Catra’s hand closer so she can smell her too. The feeling of safety around her, the protection of them both.

“You had us so scared, Ringtail..you are gonna get so many hugs and kisses from me and mommy. ” Catra cooed, kissing Kana’s head as well and draping her baby blanket over her. “I’m so glad you’re ok, my tough girl..” She glanced down at the iv in her daughters arm gingerly touching it. “What's this for?” she asked Clem.

“It was so she wouldn’t dehydrate while we worked on her. The good news is the fever didn’t cause any damage, we were able to counter it quickly enough to avoid that possibility. Unfortunately she'll have to stay longer. this whole mess, messed with her treatment and we're back to square one.”

Catra opened her mouth to speak but immediately pulled her wife and child closer when she saw Keith come near.

“Clem..I just wanted to help you...I didn’t mean for this to happen..”

Catra could see the fiery glare in the satyrs eyes ignite more than this morning. 

“You didn’t mean….This should have NEVER happened Keith. Do you have any idea what you’ve done? No better, I’ll tell you. What you did was the most idiotic, reckless thing to ever do. Endangered the safety of a patient, an infant no less, caused undue stress to these two women who didn't deserve such a thing, who gave me their trust to heal their child. Do you think they’ll continue to do so after my apprentice does this?! I sure as hell don’t. ” She stops him before he can even begin to speak. “I’m not even close to finished...”

“Clementine that’s enough. We will talk more about this incident with the high council. Right now is not the time.” Castaspella said as Keith was led away while Clem was left to cool down. The head sorceress turned to the wives. “Dears I’m so sorry this happened. This matter will be treated very seriously and dealt with so this never happens again. i’ll assign you another healer and have you all settled as soon as possible.”

“We don’t want another healer. Clem had nothing to do with this, it was Keith's fault.” Catra snarled.

“Regardless, if Clem was at fault, she is Keith's mentor and is responsible for overseeing his actions. Clem knew this when she took on an apprentice. Even if it means termination as a healer in mystacor.”

"She's your friend! how can you just do that?!"

"Kid. Casta is doing her job as head sorceress, this isn't as easy for her as it seems." Clem spoke up. "Keith was my responsibility, so I get the heat."

"so you get fired and he gets a slap on the wrist? how is that fair?!"

A fist gently hits Catra on the head. "Calm down, Keiths getting the axe just like I will. rules are rules. Now go get some rest and spend time with your family, I'll make sure they stick you with the best." She ruffles Catra's mane and then walks off with Castaspella. She raises a hand and calls back. “Look me up next time you're in the wastes ok?”

The two walk down the hall and towards the council room. Some of the council members are already there while others are just arriving.

“Clem I’m sorry about this..”

“You’re doing your job. Not much else we can do at this point. I’m actually surprised I lasted here for almost two decades, I'm going to miss it.” she punched the older woman's arm. “come on we’ll get this over with and then get some drinks like old times after you get off, invite Micah..bet I can still drink you both under the table.”

They take their respective seats, and wait until the council is ready.

“The council was gathered because a patient in our care was put in danger by an inexperienced apprentice. Clem if you will.”

The satyr stood straight. “Patient is named Kana, a 15 month old magicat infant, she was brought in by her mothers with a high fever, chills, a persistent cough, runny nose and body aches. I was assigned to the case for my expertise with infants but also because one of the mothers was said to be nervous around magic. After calming said mother, I examined the patient and concluded that she had a small chest infection and relayed that information to the mothers.”

“How did you treat the infection?”

“I applied Crystal Paste mixed with cooling herbs for the fever and Plumerian grass root to draw out the infection. The paste was applied in intervals of five hours, with an hour break so the mothers could feed and bond with their child. The patient was set to be sent home tomorrow. But because of the stunt my apprentice pulled. she's back to square one of her treatment."

"what was the cause of the spike in fever?"

"the wrong herbs were added to the paste. The ones that were used are reserved for patients with severe hypothermia. Once the paste was applied it rose the infants body temperature to a dangerous degree, aggravating her fever and infection. Updates to the mothers were relayed every ten minutes as we treated their daughter, she was put on an IV immediately. we were able to cancel out the effect of the mistake after removing the paste with a countering agent. The infant was then placed in a magic chamber to help cool her body at a safe rate and break the fever. Once Kana was in a stable enough condition she was reunited with her mothers" she shot a look at Keith. "Had we been too late to treat the cause the patient could have lost her hearing, sense of smell or been admitted to the ICU with no contact with her mothers for an unknown amount of time until she recovered. A factor that would be devastating to an infants development."

"Thank you Clementine. Keith can you explain to the council what made you think you were capable of such a task as treating a patient unsupervised."

The young man stood nervously. "There’s no excuse for what I’ve done. But the choice held no ill intent. I had confronted Clem before, because I was worried for my mentor's health. She was overworking herself, not sleeping enough. I told her I could take over half the work. Lessen it a little. But she refused and said I wasn’t ready.”

“Which you weren’t, but what do I know.” Clem said cooly, folding her arms. “And the overworking comes with the job, Keith. We’re healers, we don’t get a say in how much rest we get while working when a patient needs us. How about you tell them the real reason you were ‘Confronting me’.”

“Clementine.”

“No Casta.” Clem snapped back, getting to her feet. “Keith was convinced that the only reason I took this case was because I felt the need to right my wrongs of the past. Because the patient was a magicat like my sibling Nyx. because I felt guilty that I wasn't able to save them. I was assigned to this case because this is what I was trained for! But you just had to prove your skills were better than they were. What you did was to boost your own ego not help Kana. You’ve been arrogant since the day I became your mentor. You had every opportunity to join me when I was treating her but you felt it was beneath you for something so easy, it wasn’t a challenge to you. ” She glared at her apprentice. “This was never about being a healer, you only cared about being a big shot. Do you even care that you could have killed her? Do you even care how worried her mothers were? How absolutely terrified they were when they first came here? Do you even know their names!? What they’ve been through??!” she seethed, her hands clenched into fists. She left the room before she ended up breaking something be it furniture or Keiths jaw and proceeded to walk to her room to ready her things.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dip two chapters in one week? what's that about? i just had this like drive to write it was done before i knew it
> 
> Clem sure has changed a lot since her first appearance in chapter two huh? We're getting to see more of her personality now and she's a force to be reckoned with. lol 
> 
> I hadn't really planned for her to turn out the way she has, tbh. she was just meant to be a throw away character, but hey what can you do when those types of characters turn out to be more than you planned.
> 
> Thanks for reading so far!


	8. Calming Down

Kana refused to leave Adora's arms for anyone besides Catra since they went back into their room.. If anyone besides her mothers tried to touch her, they were met with claws and fangs, harsh growls and hisses. She was curled in a onesie that was still a little too big for her. Her tail whipped wildy against Adora’s stomach. She was tired and her body hurt, but the unfamiliar face of this new healer would not put that smelly stuff on her again. She would not be put to sleep and wake up to her moms nowhere to be seen or smelled. She would not hear her Mommy cry for her while being taken away. She would stay where it's safe and no one would stop that. She swiped at the healer with as vicious a hiss she could muster when he tried to put a hand near her, adding to the already numerous cuts and scratches she left in his skin.

“Damn…you have very quick reflexes huh?” The old man hissed, shaking out his hand, as if it would stop the pain. He laid the bowl of paste down. Trying to think of a way they could administer the treatment.

“Kana, please...I know you’re scared but he just wants to help..” Catra said.“He’s trying to help you get better..just like Clem did..” She gently touched Kana’s back startling the infant and having fresh claw marks open on her arm.

Once the little magicat realizes what she did, seeing Catra’s shocked face, tears well up in her eyes. She quickly grabs her mother’s hand and hugs it tightly as she cries. She didn’t mean to hurt her Mama.

Catra covers the scratches with her sleeve, her ears press flat to her head, tears sting at her own eyes, not from pain but from heartache. “Don’t cry...It’s ok, you didn’t mean to.” She kisses Kana’s head. Staying there until the cries are just little whimpers and sniffles, making sure her daughter knew she wasn’t angry at the action. “You didn’t mean to..” with another kiss, she sits back up.

Adora looks at her, her expression full of worry.

“Can….Can we try again later?” she then asks the healer. “Maybe when she’s calmed down?”

“Actually there is another solution we can try. We can give her treatment through her IV, it’s slower and takes a bit longer to take effect than this method, but at least her body would be given the medicine it needs. Might be easier on the stress your daughter is feeling right now.” His eyes were understanding. Kind. He knew of the ordeal the small family went through just earlier that day. “I know it’s not my place but can I voice some advice? Parent to Parents?”

The two mothers only nodded, any advice right now was more than welcome.

“With what happened..It’s understandable that she would be nervous here now. But it  _ will _ pass. Just give your daughter the time to realize there is no danger. As long as you're there for her she’ll be ok..”

“Thank you.” Adora whispered, holding Kana closer and wiping her eyes.

The healer nodded and went to make preparations for the medicine.

Kana watched him leave, following his every movement until the door closed behind him. She waited a few moments in the quiet as she sniffled, making sure the door stayed closed then climbed up and nuzzled Adora’s cheek before settling down now that it was safe. Her guard could be let down for a bit, she could close her eyes for just a moment. Slowly they close, her claws and muscles become relaxed, ears slow in their wild searching for sounds, tail flicks lazily. Just a little nap.

Catra’s eye wander to the small bits of blood soaking through her sleeve and then to her daughter with sad eyes, she hopes the healer is right, she hopes this will pass and Kana won’t grow to fear magic like she has. She hopes that Kana will grow to love the magic of the world, be curious about it, to feel safe. She had made a promise to the baby the day she was born that she would make sure nothing would hurt her. Now it just feels like she’s failed her.

Adora slides her hand into Catra’s, lifting it to her lips and kissing her knuckles. She then lays down with their daughter, Catra following suit, never once letting go of her hand. 

The feline presses their foreheads together, her eyes shut tightly. “I’m sorry..I..I should have been here..” she takes in a shaky breath. She knows she’s already apologized but it’s all she can think to say.

“This isn’t your fault. Kana is still going to look up to you and trust you to protect her.” She reassures, softly.

Insecurities begin to eat at her heart. It becomes overwhelming as it boils to the surface. “I don’t want her to hate me, Adora..” Her voice is quiet, barely a whisper. She reaches down stroking the tufts of hair on Kana’s head as she sleeps.

“Hey. You’re her Mama, she could never hate you. We’ll all get past this and everything will go back to how it was. We’ll go home, Kana is going to be her happy mischievous self, and we’ll be ok.” She kisses her wifes lips softly, then plants kisses over her face. “I know you're worried, I know you’re thinking you failed as a mom. That couldn’t be further from the truth.” She buries her face in the fur on her cheek. ”You’re going to teach Kana so much, Catra, about being strong, brave and a wonderful person. About how it’s ok to be scared or angry and ask for help with it. How to be so kind and loving. That’s going to be all you being the wonderful mom you are. You are going to protect her to no end, making sure she’s safe every single day, Kana may get annoyed by it when she gets older, but she’s going to appreciate it so much, because you will always be there for her..”

A smile small tugs at Catra’s lips, as she sniffles. “I really don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve everything and more." the blonde smiles and kisses her knuckles again, as she moves closer with Kana. "I'll keep telling you this every day until you believe it."

the brunette looks into her eyes, there's a hint of determination shining in them, a sure sign she means it. "I know you will." she reaches up and cradles her cheek, running a thumb over it, before sweetly planting a kiss on her nose. “I love you, so damn much.”

“I love you a thousand times more.” Adora smirks sleepily, adjusting the infant against the pillows between them so she can hold them both, while still being careful of the IV tubes. They’ve all still needed to sleep the stress of last night off. But there’s a hesitance there, a fear of taking her eyes off her family, a fear of waking up alone again and being dragged out of the room. 

Catra reaches over and rubs a hand down her bicep. Peeking over Kana, she gives her wife a small smile. “I’ll be right here..” She continues to rub Adora’s arm, making circles with her palm, adding pressure every now and then. She watches the blonde’s eyes slowly close, never once leaving her bicoloured ones, so full of trust and love, feeling her heart still skip a beat after all this time. Adora's grip around her goes slack and Catra watches her face relax. She watches them both rest, an ear trained on the door, her nose picking up any scents that happen to pass by it.

There's a soft knock on the door. Kana wakes up at the noise, her little chest heaves anxiously, eyes once again wildly looking around the room. Noticing Adora is asleep and unable to comfort her, her lip quivers when she reaches for Catra's shirt with a whimper, the fight she had only a moment ago now lost to fear as she buries her little face into her mother's fur. 

"I’ve got you sweetie, I'm right here." she pulls the baby closer, nuzzling her face against her head with a purr. She carefully runs her claws through Kana’s mane as a way to let her know it’s ok. "I'll keep you safe." She watches as the healer enters the room quietly. It's the same one that had left. There's a pouch of liquid in one of his now bandaged hands, that she guessed was the medicine. She watches as he hangs it on the stand connecting one of the tubes with it, messes with some dials, then nods flipping a small lever letting the liquid free. Catra watches it follow the tubing in every loop and curve, before it finally reaches the taped down needle in her daughter's arm. The entire time she can feel the little magicat shiver in her arms, she purrs a little stronger, hums and rubs her back. Anything she can do to put her at ease.

The healer checks some more things before finally leaving.

Once Kana is calmed and back to sleep, Catra finds her own eyelids growing heavy. There's no movement outside the room but she still keeps an ear out as she closes her eyes, holding Kana close as she slips into a dream.

It's one she's had many times. A clear and bright sky above her, soft, cushioning grass under her. Her fur is warm, the sweet smell of flowers hitting her nose. it's peaceful, calm. She wishes that Adora and Kana could see it, join her in this dream. Lay in the grass and just relax in the warmth.

She doesn't remember visiting a place like this. It doesn't smell like Plumeria, the flowers here are stronger, the grass feels different in a way, not like the grass that grows around etheria or any of the other planets they've visited. But it all somehow feels familiar in a way.

She sits up to look around, but a tall wall of fog obstructs her view from anything in the distance over the grass, much like always. She's tried walking to reach where the fog begins, never seeming to get any closer. Whenever she lays back down in the grass it always clears on the horizon like it was never there in the first place. The dream is never distressing or makes her feel trapped, rather, there's a need to find out what is hidden in that fog.

She's talked the dream over with Perfuma, the princess suggested it might be a feeling of being drawn to something in the magicats life that was lost. But she no longer had anything lost. Adora was back in her life, she had a family and friends. A place that was safe, that she could call a home, a place where she was seen as someone worth existing. What else could she have lost? She usually just brushed it off and chalked it up to her brain using it as a way to relax when under stress since that was when the particular dream occurred the most. Maybe what was hidden in the fog was just things that worried her, never being able to reach it was probably just her mind telling her not to chase them.

When Catra opens her eyes again, she’s met with Adora’s face, contorted in pain as she mumbles in her sleep. Catra shifts to move closer, placing her forehead against her wifes and pulling her muscular hand down to touch their baby’s back. “We’re right here, Adora. Everything’s ok.” her voice is soft as she speaks. She reassures the blonde until her face is calm once again and her head is snuggled in the crook of her neck, back to a peaceful slumber. 

Catra honestly couldn’t wait to be home and put all of this behind them. She hadn’t felt this tired in years, worn down with stress, that no amount of naps here could solve. She missed the stupidly bright colour of their room, the warm light coming through and shining on their bed in the mornings, she even missed swiftwind and his dumb songs. 

While twirling a strand of Adora hair, she thinks about how unfair it was Clem was blamed for what Keith did. She was nothing but kind and understanding, it wasn’t deserved. She helped Kana while the brat stood there sniveling. Not because he felt bad, but because he had gotten caught and was trying to weasel his way out of it with pity. They hadn’t seen her since she left with Castaspella that morning, didn’t know if she was already gone by now. 

Catra had told Adora about what Clem told her when she found her in the gardens. They tossed around ideas they could use to help the older woman get some closure for her sibling, or maybe find out if they were still alive after all this time. She had helped them both so much with Kana, it felt like the best way to repay her. Maybe once Adora wakes up they could try to find Clem, get as much information about Nyx, and start from there.

The feline's ears twitch at the sound of shuffling in front of their door. There was no knock, the knob wasn’t even turned. Even though the footsteps moved away quickly, something had been left by the door, as a shadow still peeked through the bottom of it, either by whoever passed or earlier while she was asleep. 

Melog lifts their head, looking back at catra. " _ Shall I go see what it is? I don't think those two would like it if you left the bed just yet _ ."

Catra just nods watching the creature stalk over to the door and sniff the bottom before pushing a paw down on the knob to open it. They opened the door a little and promptly checked the hallways before pulling in some sort of package.

" _ I think the saytr left it. there is a faint smell of her _ ." they mewl as they close the door, before carrying it over.

Catra gently places Kana in Adora’s arms before sitting up to take the package from Melog. Sure enough, the paper it was wrapped in smelled of the older woman. She carefully lifts a note that is tied under the twine holding it all together. The writing is clean looking but the way it slops suggests it was hastily done, darker lines where the pem was pushed down, seemed to hold a sense of anger.

_ To Adora and Catra, _

_ I can’t even begin to explain how sorry I am you went through this, had I kept a more watchful eye on Keith, Kana would never have been put in danger like she was and you’d all be home not giving this place a second thought. I know a note isn’t really the best way to say goodbye, but well, there are guards patrolling the area and I’m not exactly allowed to be anywhere near your room since I’ve been seen as an accomplice of what happened. Y’know legal bullshit and all that. So all I can do is hope this gets to you before they see it and avoid you guys until the investigation is over and I’m allowed to leave.. _

_ I did wanna say thanks for sticking up for me with Casta, even though you had no reason to, you’re sweet kids. From my experiences most new parents are so worried they call me down to the dirt and demand someone more ‘competent’. So I have to say I was shocked with your outburst and that you seemed to trust me as much as you did even though we only met a few days ago. It was refreshing. _

_ I’m glad I was able to help Kana as much as I did, seeing the three of you together and how much you cared for one another, she’s a lucky kid that’s for sure. even made me a little homesick. Honestly I haven’t been back home in the wastes in years, just didn’t feel the same knowing Nyx wouldn’t be there..my folks tried but I made an excuse that work was too busy. Guess that’s not going to work anymore.  _

_ Oh right, I’m not entirely sure why you came to find my help last night, Catra but I had a few guesses it had something to do with your sensitivity towards magic. It reminded me of a trinket my mentor gave me before she retired. She was a lot like you with magic, said it felt like it was crushing her at every moment so she made a sort of charm, it repels magic around a person enough to make it feel less invasive i think? Not sure of the science of it all. So I set it aside, never really was one for sentimental shit while I was here, but I hung on to it in case I ever met someone who would need it more than I did. I tried it once, it felt a little weird not being able to feel magic around me, but it might feel comforting to you. _

_ Hope Kana doesn’t give Rich too much of a hard time, the guy’s old and looks kind of grumpy, but he’s a great healer and pretty understanding. _

_ It was nice meeting ya. Hope all goes well for you in the future. _

_ -Clem _

Catra looks at the package as she lays down the note, cutting the twine and gently flattening the paper, a wooden locket in the shape of a clover sits on it. There’s a slight smell of something like cedar, the rope attached to it is faded but there’s no frays in it, despite not being worn for sometime it looks well taken care of. 

She picks it up to get a closer look. Some kinds of runes are carved into the wood, none that Catra are familiar with, which wasn’t many.

“ _ Well, try it on.” Melog urges, laying back down. “Let’s see how it looks.” _

Catra stretches out the rope and pulls it over her head, fixing her mane so it wasn’t trapped underneath. She looked down as the runes on the locket glowed slightly then faded. She didn’t feel any different, but she was close to Adora and Melog at the moment, so it would have to be tested at another time she was away from them. 

Still she kept it on, laying back down with her family, and dreaming of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Clem was able to help Catra out after all! Hopefully the charm still works!
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter!


	9. Getting Back to Recovery

Things seem to slow for the small family in terms of excitement. With Kana being treated by IV instead of the crystal above them, they were able to leave their room and go for walks along the temple together. The two mothers hand in hand, the one holding their daughter changed often after the current holders arm would tire. There were other things to do in mystacor, but they can’t be done with a baby in recovery, without fear of making it worse. So they stuck with simple walks along the halls and down to the grassy areas.

It made the time over the next few days of their prolonged stay a bit dull, the same healer came and went, they walked or slept, though they walked the entirety of the temple they never once came across the satyr they had gotten to know. So it was certain Clementine was sticking to her word to steer clear of them despite their efforts to find her. 

They worked on trying to coax Kana into eating baby food, gaining some success when she didn’t outright refuse to even try it but still didn't find a flavour she was keen on, thought up games they could play with her to better her motor skills, when that wore out, they used the time to practice walking with the infant now that she could move around more.

Catra was knelt down a small distance from her wife and daughter. enough where Kana could reach with her IV.

The little magicat squealed as she was held up by Adora, bouncing on her not so steady feet. An odd way of playing to her, but she was having fun all the same.

"Alright Kana you ready?" Adora asked making sure her grip on the little girl's hands wasn't too tight. With a loud squeal back at her, she began to move forward bit by bit, guiding the baby along. "Lets go get Mama!"

Kana stumbled along the path her mother led her in, her feet heavily hitting the floor with each successful step giggling loudly as they came closer to Catras open arms. 

Once they made half way the distance Adora opened her hands so Kana could go farther herself if she wanted. Watching her trying to figure out how to balance without her mother's help, ready to catch her.

"Come on Ringtail! You're so close! You can do it!" Catra encouraged flicking her tail around her foot to entice the infant. She loved watching her daughter learning new things, her determined little face she makes when she's trying to figure out what to do next just about melted her heart.

Once the little brunette was able to stand with less wobbling, her tail flicked as she took a small step and then another. her stance ending up a little wider than she was used to after the second step. She could feel herself begin to tilt off balance but continued to try, making one more step farther. The big smile on her Mama's face made her want to keep going. She managed four more steps before her balance was thrown off completely and Adora caught her before she fell.

"Seven steps on her own!! that's five more than last time!" Catra cheered, getting to her feet and picking Kana up into her arms and lifting her in the air. "I am so proud of you!!" She pulled her closer and kissed her cheek repeatedly. "Did you see that?! She almost made it to me!"

"I saw." Adora chuckled as she stood up straight. Seeing Catra getting so excited was always refreshing to her. She wasn't sure she'd ever tire from it. Pulling them both into a hug the blonde kissed Kana’s head and then kissed Catra on her lips. “She’s getting the hang of it, soon we won’t be able to keep up with her.” She smiles warmly at the look of pride in Catra’s eyes as she laughs. 

“Not long until she’s climbed every curtain in the castle.”

“Stars, don’t remind me. The first time was worrying enough.” Adora sighs but never lets the smile leave her face. She pushes Catra’s hair back and cups her cheek fondly. “What do you say we celebrate our little furballs achievements with some lunch after her bath?”

Catra hadn’t realized just how hungry she had gotten since they ate breakfast earlier that morning, not that she had eaten that much to begin with, and they had been keeping Kana busy since, so the idea of going to eat was music to her ears. “Absolutely.” she responded, with a soft smile. "I'll go get the tub ready while you get her things."

Adora saluted standing up straight. "roger!" She then made Kana salute as well.

"Quit being a dork." Catra said, poking her forehead, before walking to the bathroom.

The little magicat began to whimper when Catra had gone out of her view to which Adora quickly moved so she could see into the bathroom. " See there she is. Mama hasn't gone away." Adora spoke softly as she kissed her head. She quickly grabbed a soft blanket and laid it on the floor in front of the bathroom before laying Kana down on it. 

She watched as the infant would stare at her for a while before turning her head to the bathroom, making sure they were always where she could see them. It made Adora's heart twist tightly. The fear her daughter had was something she wished she could take away. To make it so she wasn't petrified when they only went to the next room. So she wouldn't be afraid they'd be taken away.

A hand lightly touches her shoulder making her jump, she quickly turns to see Catra knelt next to her, worried.

"Hey…" she spoke softly. "you were just staring at her…"

"She's so scared..you were only gone behind the door for a second..and she started to panic." Adora feels anger that's finally bubbling to the surface. The need to punch the person to blame rises with it. 

Catra hugs her tightly. "He'll get what's coming to him, Adora. Kana will get past all this, she'll understand we'll always come back and we won't be taken away by strangers. It's only been a few days. We just need to give her time to process that." She then helped the blonde undress the baby and went with them both to the bathroom. Carefully she sat Kana in the shallow water while Adora leaned against the counter.

Kana squealed, splashing her hands excitedly as Catra poured some water over her back and tail.

Adora watched them for a bit before kneeling next to her wife to help. She poured some shampoo into her hands and lathered it into Kana’s fur.

They washed her in silence until Catra spoke up "we haven't really talked a lot about what happened...do you want to now?" she asks.

"We'll talk after we go get something to eat. You barely touched your breakfast. I'd rather talk on a full stomach anyways." Adora kissed her behind her ear. 

Catra leaned into the kiss. "I'm worried about you. you kept waking up last night in a panic."

"We're both kind of messed up from it huh?" the blonde chuckled grabbing a towel.

"Adora."

Those tired blue eyes stared back at her, She looked drained from more than just lost sleep. She'd barely gotten anything from the blonde about what happened in their room when she was gone. Adora had a habit of keeping things deep in her soul that hurt her. Locking it away without meaning to. Seeing Kana in danger and not being able to stop it, it must have felt like her nightmares had come true. Had Catra just stayed and waited, instead of worrying over something that wasn't worth worrying about, that pain wouldn't be there.

Adora noticed Catra bite her bottom lip. Her eyes down cast refusing to meet hers, as if the soapy water in the tub was more interesting. No doubt feeling like she was to blame for her lack of sleep "I promise the minute we get back with food I'll tell you everything. Im more focused on getting you something to eat." She held the unfolded towel out, waiting for Kana.

Catra sucked on her teeth as she drained the tub and picked up their daughter placing her into Adora's arms and wrapped the towel over her. "The minute we get back." she repeated, setting the promise in stone.

Adora only nodded and carried Kana over to their bed to dry her off.

The little magicat kicked at the towel and giggled while her mother attempted to dry her fur. she squealed as she was rolled on her stomach as she tried to crawl away.

"Not so fast, Captain Trouble. you can't go crawling around all naked. Come back here." Adora pulled her back towards her, Kana had grabbed hold of the blankets with her claws so they were dragged with her. Adora chuckled as she dislodged them. “Not giving up without a fight huh?”

Catra chuckled handing Adora a diaper as she got to work distracting the one year old while combing her fur so they could get her ready.

With the two of them working together Kana was soon fully brushed, diapered and dressed in a footed onesie with her teeth cleaned, ready to leave. Her mothers' quickly brushed their own hair and teeth and then brought along Kana's diaper bag before heading to the cafeteria.

It was warm in the hallways as they walked together. Adora holding on to Kana, Catra carrying the bag on her shoulder and pulling Kana's IV stand, their unoccupied hands interlocked together, swinging slightly. 

Kana looked around curiously from the safety of under her blankie as it was wrapped around her like a cloak, she was hidden from passersby but she could still see and smell those around them. Her pupils went wide and ears perked, when spotting a bird fly passed one of the carved out windows

"Bib!!" she yelled loudly, patting her hand against Adora's chest.

Adora stopped with a gasp. "Did you see a bird, Baby?" she asked, receiving an excited grunt from the infant. "that’s amazing! I bet it was going super fast. but not too fast for you huh?" She proudly beamed.

Catra smiled warmly at the two as she leaned against the wall. For certain Adora was going to go on with this bit for a while so she might as well enjoy it. She could hear Kana purring loudly as she was praised and snuggled by the blonde. “You’re going to make her all clingy.” She joked.

“All the better! I love my Baby’s snuggles don’t I? I wouldn’t mind getting them all the time!” Adora cooed.

“Sure when she’s small like this, but if she ends up growing taller than both of us you’ll say otherwise.”

“I think Mama’s just jealous she’s not getting any snuggles.” Adora smirked with her classic smug look.

“Am not.” Catra spat out, that stupid look never failed to fluster her.

" _Chosen_ _wants very much to join in the snuggles. She is very jealous."_ Melog mewled and stood on their hind legs and wrapping their paws around Adoras shoulders nuzzling her head.

"You can't keep anything from Melog." She giggled as Kana laughed loudly at the cat's antics.

"Traitor." Catra huffed, folding her arms. She looked up to see Adora's arm outstretched to her, her hand gesturing her to join the hug. She rolled her eyes and walked over. Once she was trapped in the blonde's grip, Melog licked her face causing her to cry out. "Ugh gross, knock it off."

Once everyone was sufficient with hugs they continued towards the cafeteria. 

They picked up a few sandwiches, a couple slices of some delicious looking cake, a couple cartons of milk and stood in line to pay. There weren't many people there, a few healers eating food, some people that looked to be there for a relaxing vacation. The conversations seemed a bit dull to listen in on, but they weren’t doing so well in keeping it quiet. So shitty gossip it was.

"I can't believe he did that.."

"What's not to believe, Keith was kind of a loose cannon."

The mention of the apprentice's name made Catra's ears perk. She looked to see Adora glancing back a bit to where the not so hushed voices were coming from.

"Well yeah but i didnt think he'd murder his guards and then go after Clem like that. let alone using dark magic to do it."

The two mothers went pale and looked at one another. It became clear now why they had never seen the satyr. She had been attacked and was either injured severely or worse.

Catra listened closely, wanting to get as much information as she could once the line moved farther away.

"I hope she pulls through..that injury looked pretty bad…"

She sighed with relief, nodding to Adora, who also looked relieved. Clementine was still alive but badly injured. She was still in Mystacor. the question was, where?

Once their turn in line came up they paid for their meals and walked back to their room.

"Should we try and go see her?" Adora asked. “Would they even let us see her? If it’s bad as those healers said, they might not allow anyone to visit her room.”

"We need to find out where she is first then go from there. Melog can you scout the place?"

Melog nodded before turning invisible and setting off.

Adora worries only seemed to increase. Clem was nothing but kind, she would even consider the older woman a friend by now. To think Keith would hurt her so badly and might be somewhere throughout the temple made her anxious. Her eyes then went wide. Catra could be in danger too.

Catra cupped her cheek forcing her to look at her. “Hey it’s ok, it’s ok” She said softly. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t get anywhere near you and Kana.”

Adora reached up clasping her hand. “What..what if he comes after you next? You..you attacked him what if he hurts you too. He killed those guards..”

A smug smile spread on the feline’s lips. “I can hold my own against some punk kid throwing a tantrum. Dark magic or no. he’s not going to kill me and he’s not going to take me away from you both. I’ll kill him first before he even gets a chance.” She wrapped her arm around Adora’s waist, leading her back to their chosen path “I doubt a rookie was a match for Clem anyways, probably fought dirty and hit her when her back was turned. Bet she kicked his ass and he got pissy.” She smiled at her wife, seeing a little smile creep on that worried face.

The family walked to the door. Catra checked the room first to ease her wife’s worry, much to their daughter’s protest once the feline was out of sight. “Room’s clear!” She said dropping all of the things she was carrying. She walked over to Adora and wrapped her arms around her and Kana. “No rampaging brats.” she said with a peck on Adora’s lips.

Adora frowned and slung her over her shoulder, making her yelp. She carried her into the room without much of an issue. “You need to stop being cocky, you're not invincible.”

Catra was then carefully sat down on the bed. When she looked up she saw the seriousness of the blonde’s face as she sat Kana in her arms and kneeled down infront of her. 

“This shouldn’t be treated as a joke. He murdered people, Clem is in rough shape. Keith is unstable. he could kill you without any hesitation, just because you took your anger out on him. You could be in danger.”

Catra frowned. " Adora, it's fine. I'm sure Castaspella would have had someone waiting for us to come back if that were the case. I understand your worry but you could be blowing this out of proportion because you're tired. I'll put Kana down for a nap, We'll eat lunch,.then you're joining her." she brushed a thumb over her cheek. Talking would have to be put off, there were more important things to see through, it could wait..

Adora leaned into Catra's hand. Her eyes had been growing heavier as the day went on. She was so exhausted she didn't think she could even focus on the details Catra wanted to know. Let alone say them. She just nodded silently, knowing this was a discussion she wouldn’t be winning.

Catra leaned forward and kissed her head. She had to make sure Adora had proper rest. She needed it or else grey hairs would begin to show in her blonde hair. She held Kana as she stood, grabbing the bag of food and sitting on the bed. As she pulled items out of the bag and placed them on the bed, she noticed her daughter had snatched up one of the plastic forks and was shaking it around happily. She watched Adora perk up slightly and grab the other fork, sword fighting against the baby lazily as she ate. The feline chuckled as she grabbed one of the turkey sandwiches, watching the two play.

The fight of cutlery was cut short once both opponents began to yawn and their attempts were hitting less and less. Kana dropped her fork and rubbed her eyes with a whine. Catra laid the baby against her chest as she rubbed her back, no dancing would be needed to lull her to sleep as her medicine was once again taking effect.

Adora slowly chewed a last bite of sandwich, her eyes heavily opening and closing, she watched as Catra took tentative care when rocking their daughter to sleep. Small strokes behind her head and ears, down along her back and tail, softly purring. The little magicat had nestled her head into the crook of her mother’s neck, her nose twitching slightly at the scent of her fur. The beautiful bicoloured eyes staring at the blonde before being hidden behind furry eyelids. She tosses her wrapper away and pulls the large blanket Glimmer and Bow brought a few days ago, closer. As she lays down she wraps an arm around Catra’s waist, pushing her forehead against her wifes side to block out the light of the hall from her eyes. Her breathing becomes more even and quiet and her arm slacks slightly.

Catra combed Adora’s hair with her claws and nuzzles Kana’s head, looking to the door as the hall shifts and then normalizes near the threshold. Melog phases into view and carefully climbs onto the bed.

“Did you find her?” She asks softly.

_ “The saytr is in the lower levels, Healers were coming and going I was not able to get closer, but she seemed to be unconscious.” _ they mewled quietly.  _ “Her injury is vastly covering her back, she is in pain but stable.” _

Catra only nodded. They would speak with Castaspella later to see if they can visit.

_ “Chosen...there is other information I was able to gather...something that will put your Destined at ease.” _

Catra raised an eyebrow in question.

_ “The dark user that harmed Tiny kit…”  _ They paused hearing Catra’s hold her breath slightly. Her face held concentration, but her eyes held worry and fear.  _ “He’s dead.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohoho 83c


	10. Look at the Stars

Catra sat there stunned. Was Clem the one to do it? she already felt so much grief for her sibling. maybe before this week she cared for her apprentice somewhat...to be the one to strike him down..."Did Clem..?" she began stopping when the alien cat shook their head.

_ "If i were to guess the dark user was consumed by magic much too strong for him. It may have caused too much damage to his body for him to survive."  _ They replied simply. 

"Holy shit…" she sounded almost relieved to her own ears after such big talk only an hour before. Why wouldn't she be? The brat was a maniac, causing harm to her daughter, murdering two guards that probably had family of their own, had she crossed his path he might have done the same to her despite her fighting back. She was feigning strength since she had threatened him with all the worry and anger she felt of not knowing if her daughter would survive. Had she known just how twisted the young man was. Catra holds Kana a little closer to halt her arms from trembling.

"When did this even happen?" she then asked. Surely they would have heard something of a fight between Clem and Keith by now. Heard gossip in the hallways of people that witnessed it. Dark magic users weren't exactly something you saw everyday, especially in Mystacor.

_ "That I'm not sure on, the only reason I was able to have acquired this much was purely by luck." _

Adora whimpered slightly, burying her face in the feline's side more, gaining her wife's attention. "Shh, It's ok…" Catra whispered, once again combing her claws through Adora's hair. 

Melog nestled in the space next to Adora laying their head on her side to help with comforting her.

Catra looked to the baby in her arms. Reluctantly she laid her in the blondes arms, earning a noise of disappointment from the little magicat from the shift of warmth. She watched as Adora curled around the small body, pulling her close to her chest, her arms moving from muscle memory muttering a soft "righ here baby." before softly snoring once again. Catra watches the two for a bit. It's calming to see. She’s pretty sure Adora never passed up the chance to lie with Kana as she napped whenever she was free to do so. Had a day been particularly taxing Catra would gladly join them along with melog, the light shining through the large windows of their room onto them. Either they would sleep along with the baby or just talk quietly until she woke up..

Once things had calmed down for them, they had opened the dark curtains in the room they resided in currently. moved their bed over to the nearest window so the morning light would wake them softly. Trying to fall back into old routines and replicate being back in their room as a form of safety for all of them. But the smells are still different, no matter how much light it still feels gloomy and voices outside their door are still strange. The room doesn't feel full and lived in. Catra believes when they're finally allowed to leave with Kana they'll stick to the comfort of the room at home for a while. 

The brunette kisses her wife's head, and pulls the blanket over them both. Carefully she scoots off the bed to stretch a bit and clean up as a means to quell the need to keep her now empty hands busy, always staying close by in case one of them needs her. She picks up a few of Kana’s toys that were left on the floor from playtime and lays them in a suitcase Glimmer and Bow had brought by, they had wanted to stay but brightmoon needed it’s king and queen. She picks up dirty clothes and stuffs them into the packs so they can be washed later.

A few hours pass, her heart is no long beating in her ears, there’s just quiet. She looks at her wife and child, as the little kitten is now curled up close to the blondes stomach, tail twitching a few times, it brings a smile to her face, as the anxiety melts away to a feeling of warmth in her heart. Thoughts of what ifs are the farthest thing from her mind all there is, is her family and her never ending love for them. She has to pull her gaze when there’s a soft knock on their door. She gets to her feet and opens it.

Rich, Clem’s replacement, stood there with a smile on his bearded face.

“Check up time huh?” Catra said, letting him in. 

Rich looked to see Adora and Kana asleep and whispered. "Hopefully it'll be the last." he said with optimism as he walked in.

Catra walked over and carefully moved the infant to the unoccupied side of the bed, trying her best to not wake her and have her go into a panic. Kana had gotten better around Rich, there was no more clawing and less biting of his hands, he came by frequently enough, checking her iv writing things down, she didn't really have much of a choice but to get used to him. At least now that she was asleep she wouldn't be trying to wiggle away.

That now familiar sigil appeared in the palm of the old man's hand, as it slowly glided along the height of the kitten, never once changing in hue as it had done before. Hope twinges in the older feline's heart as she looks to him. 

"Thats good right?"

Rich examined the baby for a bit longer before standing. "it's very good. Her lungs sound clear, her temperature is almost back to its normal, the cough is persistent but less frequent it'll fade with time. All good signs that she's reacting well to her medicine.” he inspects the half empty IV bag. “Once this dose is done we'll look into getting her discharged and have some medicine for her to take when you all get home to knock back whatever of her infection is left. You all should be able to leave here tonight"

"we can go home…" Catra feels like she could sob. This nightmare is over and her daughter is healthy. They can finally go home.

"Catra?" the worried voice of her wife hits her ears, as the blonde wakes with a start.

The brunette springs into motion scooping Kana into her arms and sitting in the space. "Right here. Safe and sound." she runs a hand repeatedly over her wife's head. "I've got some news for ya sleepy head."

"mmm?" Adora muttered sleepily, hugging her waist. She wasn't all that interested right now she just wanted to be close to Catra. Feeling the soothing motion of claws grazing her scalp, hearing Kana's soft breaths.

"Rich is here."

"Hey Rich." was the sleepy response.

"Hey. Pay attention. This is important." Catra laughed, poking her temple.

"Ok, ok." Adora pushes herself up and sits next to Catra leaning against her once she’s comfy enough. “What’s the news?”

“Rich says that Kana’s better enough to go home, once her IV is finished we’ll be out of here tonight.”

“Home…” The word sounds almost foreign as it comes out of her mouth. Still her gaze softens as she lays her head down on Catra’s shoulder.

“I’ll get started on the paperwork so it’ll be ready for you.” Rich said as he took his leave.

Catra smiled watching until the door closed, she then turned Adora. 

“We can go home Catra..Kana’s all better.” Her voice cracks a little as tears build in her eyes.

"Told you she was a fighter." Catra smirked.

"you did not." Adora smirked back, lifting her head to kiss her. As she looked in her bi-coloured eyes she could see something hiding in her gaze. "You can cry too y'know. I won't judge."

"Adora. Melog told me they found out something about keith. He's dead. they think the dark magic he used was too much and he just keeled over."

_ "not the words i used but effective i suppose."  _ the space cat mewled, licking Adora's hand.

Adora stayed quiet. She scratched Melogs ear as she processed what catra had said. She felt anger rise in her like before, not as much but still there..She had never gotten to give the younger man a piece of her mind.

Catra laid Kana in her lap and took Adora’s hand in her’s. “Talk to me?” she asked, trying to encourage her wife to speak. She doesn’t want to put pressure on her to talk, only when she’s ready.

Adora bit her lip. “I..I woke up when I heard the alarm, the room was flashing red, I remembered hearing you say you had gone for a walk and started to get worried, that’s when I heard Kana,” there was a squeeze to Catra’s hand. “She was basically shrieking, louder than I'd ever heard her. She sounded so scared. I saw Keith standing over her crib, so on instinct I tackled him and summoned the sword, demanding he tell me what he did to her. I guess it didn’t look too good when the healers showed up, Me with a sword to one of their staff's throats. I let him go and tried to get to Kana, to try and calm her, let her know everything was ok, but I was grabbed and dragged towards the door. I screamed for them to let me go, let me just be with her, so she knew it was safe. I understand why they took me out of the room. But i was so scared..she was calling for us, Catra, i thought that would be the last time I heard it..”

Catra hugged Adora to her, tightly, brushing her head against hers. “I should have been here..I’m sorry.”

“If you had, Keith would have been dead a lot sooner than now…” Adora kissed her neck, softly. “I knew how worried you were with what happened with Clem that morning. Your heart was beating a mile a minute. You’re a good person Catra, you never wanted to hurt people, you wanted to make sure you didn’t do wrong. I’m sorry I sounded like I blamed you...I was distraught.” She gently strokes Kana’s mane as she looks up at Catra. “Can you forgive me?”

“Adora…of course I forgive you.” She kissed her head burying her face into her hair. “Everythings been overwhelming, we’re bound to slip up with each other a few times, because of it, but we still love each other. We still care.” Her tail flicks against Adora’s thigh. “How about we go see Clem’s strong enough for visitors while we wait to leave?” She laid Kana against her shoulder, before getting to her feet, feeling a tug on her hand. She looked to Adora as she scooted closer and kissed her wrist. “Hey..what’s wrong Babe?”

“I’ll make it up to you.” Adora glances up at Catra, her lips brush against her wrist as she speaks, warming the fur with her breath. 

“You don’t have to make up anything to me, dummy. You didn’t do anything wrong” she said, pulling her to her feet.

“I know but I want to, because I love you.” Adora pulls her closer by her waist. Her gaze is soft as she stares into Catra’s eyes, that annoying hit of determination that the feline loves twinkles in those ocean blue eyes.

“Not giving up on this are you?” Catra sighs, kissing her lips. She wasn’t opposed to being given attention, in fact she loved it, the more the better when it came to Adora. But the fact that she felt she needed to do it to somehow make up for something leaves a sour taste in her mouth. 

“Nope.” She cupped Catra’s cheek, her eyebrow raised playfully noticing her wifes small pout. She moved her fingers to the brunette’s jawline scratching under it and smiled when Carta purred loudly, her eyes lulling closed.

Catra let out a soft mewl, raising her chin so Adora could scratch her jaw better. Against her attempt to suppress it, her tail flicks as it bristles slightly, chills run up her spine when Adora scratches a little bit more. “Cheater. Using my weak points to win discussions isn’t allowed.” She pulled Adora’s hand away before her arms became too weak to hold their daughter. She playfully glared at her wife with a toothy grin, her purring still the loudest thing in the room.

“You love it.”

“I do but I would rather not drop our baby because of it.” She kissed the kitten’s head when tiny claws were being kneaded into her shoulder, softer purrs ringing in her chest.

“Fine, I'll save the jaw scratches for when we get home. I’m gonna spoil you.”

Catra laughed and pressed her forehead against Adora’s “You say that like you don’t spoil me already.”

Kana lets out a big yawn and snuggles into Catra’s neck, looking up at her mothers with still bleary eyes. “Ma…” she squeaks as she stretches a little, her face scrunching up slightly.

“Oop I recognize that face.” Adora chuckles. “Now who’s turn is it this time?” She asked playfully, her eyes fluttering.

“Oh no, don’t pull that cute face with me, I got her last time, this one is all yours.” Catra said holding the baby out to the blonde for her to take.

  
  


Kana lets out a whimper, as she starts to sniffle. Mostly from being taken from her mother’s shoulder and still a bit sleepy.

Adora lets out a soft groan as she takes the kitten into her arms.

Catra smirked watching the blonde pull her shirt up over her nose.

“Ok we are not feeding her squash ever again.”

“Yeah yeah just change her diaper before it stinks up the room.” Catra chuckled walking over to answer the loudly ringing trackerpad. She hit the accept call button to see Glimmer snuggled up to Bow. Both of them looking like they could really use a nap or two. “Whoa..What happened to you two?”

_ “Meetings, we had to stop by Plumeria a couple times, on top of getting things ready for when Rogelio comes by to inspect the castle. It’s been busy.” _

_ “So many baby gates...”  _ Glimmer groans. __

“Hey Glimmer! Hey Bow!”

They both raised an eyebrow at Adora's voice from somewhere off screen.

Catra chuckled. “Diaper duty. Class level: stink bomb.” she said turning the pad towards Adora, her shirt still over her nose as she tends to the now cranky infant.

“How’s the prep work going?” The blonde then asks loudly.

_ “We’ve triple checked everything on the regulations Lonnie gave us. This place is huge so it took...a while..”  _ Bow said exhaustedly slouching.

“Rogelio’s a decent guy, I’m sure he won’t be too hard on you. He knows you guys are trustworthy, it’s just to make sure the kids are going somewhere safe. I doubt brightmoon will be as bad as the fright zone was. So you guys have it in the bag.” Adora responds.

Bow let out a small worried hum _. “I’m going to check to make sure we didn’t miss anything.”  _

Catra watched as the other end was handed off to Glimmer with the hurried sound of Bow leaving. “When’s this inspection?”

_ “Tomorrow. 10 am” _

“Well good news we’ll be home tonight, so we’ll give you a hand. Who better to make sure you pass then two of the people who lived in the shittest place to grow up in.” 

A tired but warm smile spreads across the queen's face.  _ "Kana's all better. That's great. But you guys should relax once you get back. Bow and I have it handled, We’re just worried because we really want to make this work." _

Adora comes into frame with a still fussy Kana. “Kana look, It’s auntie Glimmer. Do you want to say hi?” She said, bouncing the infant.

_ “Aw sweetie what’s wrong? Why all those big tears?” _

The little magicat hiccups and sniffles as she turns toward the screen before outright bawling.

Adora squeaked and held Kana close, rubbing her back. “I think she misses you. Everytime you guys came by she was sleeping.”

_ “Aw we miss you too! Biggest hugs from me and uncle Bow the minute we come to get you!” _

“Not that this isn’t cute or anything, but i wanted to ask you something, Sparkles.” Catra asked as Adora moved around the room with kana to calm her.

_ “Sure shoot.” _

“Did you hear anything about something happening around here?”

Glimmer’s face became concentrated as she traced her mind.  _ “We had reports from there a few nights ago, a good amount of damage, some casualties, Dad went there to help with the investigation, but I doubt he’ll be able to tell you much.” _

“We overheard some of the healers in the cafe today, apparently Keith went on a rampage, dark magic.”

Glimmer’s eyes went wide.  _ “Are you guys safe? Does anyone know where he is?” _

“Ok before you start poofing over here in a panic with your fists lit up. We’re fine. I had Melog do some surveillance, the kids in the morgue, We were going to see how clem was doing before you called. Not sure if she was a target or just got in his way.”

_ “Shit..” _ The queen responded quietly as Bow came back in.  _ “Tell Clem we’re sending best wishes ok? We’ll be by to pick you up after moonset.” _

Catra laid the tracker pad down watching Adora struggle with calming their daughter. She got up and went to help. Whenever Kana was particularly like this they had always laid down on their bed, closing the curtains that hung above them and spoke as softly as possible. They would use a little device that Entrapta had made that projects an image of stars in the dark. But the only option they had right now was Kana’s blankie, so it would have to do. 

“Come on Baby, it’s ok we’ll be home soon.” Adora whispered, taking one side of the star blankie from Catra and holding it up over their heads. “Look at all the stars, aren’t they so pretty?” She asks, pressing her lips to the side of Kana’s head.

Kana whimpers and sniffles as she reaches up towards her blankie, while her mothers lower it down.

“Wow look at that, they’re coming down just to see you. How about you give em a big hug?” Catra adds softly.

Once the blanket is close enough Kana grabs it in her claws and holds it tightly, the static in the fabric making the fur on her face stand as she rubs her cheek on it.

The two wives smile at one another in the silence, waiting a bit to make sure Kana was fully relaxed before they tried to move and grab things

Catra gently took Kana into her arms as adora grabbed the baby bag. Holding on to the blondes hand once she came close enough, she turned to Melog. “Mind showing us the way to Clem now?”

_“Certainly._ ” The space cat rose and stretched before leaping off the bed, and leading them out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a soft chapter for you guys today! Things are finally slowing down for catradora and they all finally get to go home! But not before a visit to Clem!
> 
> Next chapter might not be up for a while, I'm going to be working over the next three weeks, so my brain might be as tired as my body will be, but thank you so much for reading this far and supporting the fic! 
> 
> See you all in the next update!


	11. Lingering Guilt

Melog led the small family down to the lower levels of Mystacor. Many rooms had the doors closed while others were still opened. Healers rushed past them as they walked dipping into the open rooms to check on the patients. A strong smell of disinfectant was everywhere to the point it was overwhelming to the point of making your nose sting if your senses were high enough like Catra and Kana’s were. As they reached the last step, Adora stopped suddenly and grabbed for Catra’s hand and held it tightly.

“Adora?” Catra looked up quickly after the sudden motion to see her wife’s face was pale as snow, following her gaze she could see healers carrying in a groaning etherian on a stretcher, they were bandaged from head to toe, sticks and leaves tangled in their hair. From the looks of it they must have crossed into some animal’s territory and paid the price. Catra gently grabbed Adora’s shoulder and turned the blonde towards her holding their foreheads together, blocking her peripherals, glancing every once and a while until they were carried into a room and the door was closed. 

“ _ I’m sorry Chosen..I should have warned beforehand of what we may see down here. _ ”

“It’s ok Melog. Just give us a minute.” Catra held Kana a little tighter feeling her stomach twist. “Hey.. they’re gone..” She said softly.

Adora inhaled deeply, trying to regain her composure. She shut her eyes tightly as past memories and unwanted nightmares she’d locked away flashed before them. So much pain and sorrow. They had passed signs that had indicated that they were in the Intensive Care wing, that should have been a given. Still it never got any easier to see injuries like that. Real or what her mind made up in her sleep. She reached up and held Catra’s arm as a way to help ground her. “Sorry.” she whimpered.

“Take all the time you need.” The feline whispered, as she swallowed dryly. She’d like to think she had a strong stomach when it came to wounds from tending to her own from punishments, but truth be told that had made her queasy. She glanced down at their daughter, seeing her confused expression as she looked between them. She hoisted the baby up to her lips and kissed her head softly. “Mommy’s ok..she just saw something that scared her.” 

Kana sniffed at Adora’s cheek and then went to nudge her head against it, much like she’s seen Catra and Melog do. But ended up moving a little too quickly to the point where she lost her balance and ended up headbutting her mother in the jaw despite Catra catching her.

“Ow…” Adora hissed softly as the little feline held her hands to her forehead with a whimper. She glared playfully at Catra when she heard that familiar sound of trying to hold back laughter. Though the spot would be sore for a bit, the gesture was more than appreciated. She held Kana’s head in her hands as gently as possible and kissed the spot where it was hurt, a small smile creeping onto her face. “Thank you Baby…you’re the sweetest magicat around.” she nudged her nose against the baby’s earning a little noise of joy.

“Hey what about me?” her wife smirked.

“You’re ok, I guess.” the blonde teased before pulling her close and nudging her nose against the felines, making her purr. Her smile faltered a little catching Catra’s attention.

“What are you thinking?” she asked immediately, returning her touch to Adora’s face. Gently stroking her cheek and looking deeply into her eyes, she tried to find some hint to what was going on in her wife's mind. 

Adora’s smile fell as she brushed a tuft of mane from Kana’s face and scratched behind the baby’s ear. The uncertainty on her face was deafening, as if she was contemplating saying anything for fear of jinxing things. “I’m happy that we’re going home..I miss being home so much...but..”

“Can’t shake the feeling something will keep it from happening again?” Catra finished getting a nod from the blonde. “I’ve been feeling the same way...but we got through it right? Kana's ok, and we're still ok…" Catra's voice fell near the end as she linked her fingers with Adora's. She can't help but wonder if Kana had ended up down here in intensive care just how much of a rift would come between them from worry alone. She’s unable to meet Adora’s eyes as her ears press against her head and there’s a sting in her chest.

The blonde looked at her with shock. “Catra..” She held her face in her hands with such care and gentleness, as she lifted those bi-coloured eyes up to hers "Of course we're still ok. we're better than ok. Don't you ever have any doubt of that.” Her smile is soft as she looks lovingly at her, as she does every morning. Stars, how she loves this woman. “We're a family...we stick together no matter what comes our way. Standing with each other and holding the other up. It’s how we do things and that’s never going to change because I love you so much and life without you would be awful." Adora planted a kiss on Catra's forehead. "You're stuck with me forever. Believe that."

Catra gave her a small smile. The stinging slowly melts away as she loses herself in the ocean blue of Adora’s eyes "I don't think stuck with you are the words I would use. Completely and hopelessly in love is what I think fits better." she chuckled, pulling her lips down to hers. “Dummy.” she snorts as Adora pulls her face back and kisses her once more. “Feel like you can keep going?”

She can still feel her legs shake together and her head is fuzzy from the panic. Having her wife and daughter there makes it at least bearable “I think so, it was just a shock...What about you? are you alright?" her wife then asks,.

Catra scoffed. “Of course I'm ok. Blood and wounds don't affect me the way it does you." she lied. At least not as much. it doesn't immobilize her like it does Adora. It only catches her off guard, makes her appetite disappear and her body shiver.

A small hand pats at her cheek. "Duby!" is the happy squeal from her daughter. "Duby!!" she seems pretty proud of her newly learned word as she pats catras face and repeats it. 

Adora chuckles as Kana proceeds to use the older magicats words against her. 

"Oh Adora, Catra and little Kana, and Melog as well, what brings you four down to this wing?" Castas voice asked, gaining their attention.

"We wanted to see if Clem was up for visiting. You're not going to change our minds." Catra said slightly defensive.

"Ah you’ve heard...to think so much has happened under my watch, this is supposed to be a place of healing..” she shook her head getting back on track “I was actually just coming to get you to be honest. Clem insists on seeing that you're all safe since she's woken up. She needs rest and refuses to do so until I go to get you all." Casta said when she noticed how pale Adoras complexion was. Concern soon took over as she held a hand to the blondes forehead. "Are you alright dear? Do you need to sit down? Have you eaten?"

"Oh no Im...Im ok..we saw someone get brought it and it was...gruesome to say the least.." Adora said sheepishly. 

"Yes the cases down here aren’t really for the faint of heart, some of our staff have a hard time being down here for long periods. I can’t promise that Clementine's condition is any less..hard to look at.”

Catra looked to Adora. “I’ll go in alone, you and Kana can stay out in the hall with Casta and Melog. Neither of you needs to see that.”

“Clem wants to see all of us....” there was a determined glint in her eye as she looked at the brunette, but Catra could still see just how unsure she was.

“She’ll understand if you don’t Adora. Don’t push yourself if it’ll make you uncomfortable. Remember it’s ok to be selfish sometimes.” She kissed her wife softly before laying their child in her arms. 

They all followed Castaspella. Adora keeps her eyes on her daughter as Catra leads her down the hall. She fixes the small blanket over Kana's head to shield her innocent gaze from any other patient's conditions, though the curious infant was making that difficult to maintain as she sniffed at the strange air the hallway held.

They stop in front of a room. Adora looks up briefly. She can see a bed a little off to the right. large mirrors are positioned under a part like a headrest. The bed seemed to be like the massage tables she had seen before when glimmer had invited her to spa days years ago. only it was made comfier for the longer use. short drapes ran along the sides of the bed seeming mostly for modesty but Adora could still see the tops of Clems rounded horns and her ear lift towards the door.

"I'll stay in view of the door so Kana doesn’t panic." Catra said, laying down the baby bag on a bench Adora is sat on. "If either of you need anything. Call out to me. I'll be back out before you can say whispering woods." She kisses the little Magicats head and then looks at the blonde's upset face as she gives the floor a hard look. The feline let out a small sigh with a smile. Stars help her if Kana inherits Adora's easily frustrated nature. She takes her wife's hands and kneels into her view. " Hey. This is ok. She's not going to be mad at you for sitting this out. Clem wants us to feel comfortable here remember?" She spoke calmly. "Take some time to relax, think of all the things we're gonna do to help Glimmer and Bow once we get home, make one of your famous plans." she gave her a toothy grin before planting a kiss on her head and then on her lips. "Love you."

Adora returned with a small smile. "love you too." She watched the brunette stand and quietly pad into the room. Her leg started to bounce slightly.

Casta sat down next to her. "What's the first thing you want to do once you're back in brightmoon?"

Catra smiled to herself hearing Adora list off one thing after another. thank you Casta. 

she peered over to the bed. A monitor beeped steadily as she quietly walked over glancing into the reflection of the satyr. her eyes were closed, face somewhat relaxed. The feline winced when she had gotten a look at her back. The fur there looked like it had been burned away, leaving angry red blistered skin in its place. the center of the injury was charred and a spider web of cracks littered throughout it. Catra was certain that part no longer held any feeling for the older woman. there were also burns along the bottom of her arm as it was down by her side, bandaged so Catra guessed it must have been less severe. She noticed the robotic prosthetic arm Clem wore was off to the side charred and damaged.

"Just gonna stand there and not say hi?" a raspy pained voice asked with a small chuckle.

Catra turned her attention to the mirrors.

"Glad to see you kid. wife and baby ok?" Clem looked at Catra as she tried to smile a little brighter, looking like it took more energy than she had at the moment.

"They're safe. Adora wanted to come in, but her tolerance for severe injuries isn't the same since the war, it took a bit to get her to actually sit this out, still dealing with not wanting to let people down y’know? Kana’s coming around...we’ve seen Rich about three times a day so she’s not scared of him being near her. Any other healers can’t get within 10 feet of us without her having a hissing fit. Besides that they’re fine, out in the hall with Casta and Melog." she said, throwing a thumb over her shoulder. 

“And how are you?” clem then asked. “And don’t bullshit me kid i’ve been in here for three days but i’m not that out of it.”

“I’ve been better..” Catra sighed sitting down on a nearby chair. “It’s been a lot to deal with I guess.. Lots of worrying..Kana’s been terrified whenever one of us is out of her sight..so we’ve been working on that..” She rubs the back of her neck as she waves out to Adora and Kana with a small smile. “Adora’s sleeping poorly. I had to practically fight her to sleep today after lunch. She told me what happened when Keith tried to take over..”

Clem can’t really see her face but she can tell the younger woman's frown is a mile long. “Don’t you go blaming yourself for that. That was out of your control." she said sternly. "Keith wasn't an easy going person; he had a lot of troubles going on in his mind. He isolated himself and threw himself into magic. He was good at it sure, but he wanted to be greater too quickly. Others mentored him before I did. He was dropped by all of them for being reckless or out of control. I tried to get him to open up. To see that there was more than just work. More than needing to be the best. Bit he was just too far into his own head. I guess my telling him he wasn't ready made him snap.” she stopped for a moment, her ear flicking.. "and your family were victims of that. I'm sorry Catra...I should have seen the signs...maybe then you all wouldn't have been caught in the crossfire." Hot tears ran down her nose and fell to the mirrors below.

"If I can't feel guilty then you can't either. I don't think anyone could have helped him because he didn't want it." Catra leaned back in her chair. "So where did he do that? the people around here seem too relaxed for it to have been in the open."

"the gardens, i wanted to go there before i left in the morning. It was always my favorite place since I came here to train. Never seen so many flowers in one place before. I was assigned two guards to keep an eye on me. I knew them before then, Ellis and Jesse. Nice people. we were just talking, swapping dumb stories from when we were kids. Next thing we know a ball of fire hits Jesse. knocks em to the ground. Keith stood there in the doorway. alone. Ellis tried to restrain him while I tended to Jesse." she stopped again and growled as she twisted her head a little before wincing. “Damn it all.”

“Are you ok?” Catra asked looking out to the hall, deciding if she should get Castaspella.

“I got this itch behind my ear, makes it hard to focus, can’t move anything below my neck thanks to the restraining spells they have me under. You move once and then it’s all ‘your back needs to heal, if you move too much the new skin can’t grow.’ like i don’t know that.” She grumbled. “Can you just? Left ear closer to my head.”

Catra stood and scratched the area behind the satyr’s ear, earning a relieved sigh. 

"thank you.." she inhaled and started again. "I never seen so much rage in Keith's eyes like that before. Ellis didn't stand a chance. then it was just me and him. Jesse released the seal they had on my magic and we fought. Keith was reckless leaving openings everywhere. It wasn't long before he was down. I turned my back on him to go check on my guards, thinking he had no more fight left. The last thing I can remember is a searing pain and screams of agony."

Catra ran her hand through her mane. "what happened to your guards?" 

"they're alive if that's what you're asking, resting at home last I heard. The ones guarding Keith weren't so lucky...Casta sent for their families should be here in a few days…"

The two sat in silence for a moment. Catra let out a shaky sigh.

"how's the locket been working for ya?" the older woman asks. "been any easier to be around here without adora or melog close by?"

Catra laughed as she stood. "We've all been reluctant to be away from each other the last few days, so i wouldn't be able to tell if it did. it glows sometimes when we walk through the halls. so i guess that's something." she looked at it. "What do you think? do i look good with it?" she asked jokingly striking a pose.

Clem let out as hearty a laugh as she could. 

"Catra?" a familiar voice rang.

Catra turned to see Adora and Kana a few feet from the doorway melog trying to direct them back out. The blonde was trying hard to keep her focus on the floor in front of her.

"Adora..You didn't have to come in here." she quickly moved to hug her wife and child guiding adora’s face into her neck. "I said to yell if you needed me."

"I wanted to come in...it didn't feel right sitting out in the hall.." her voice is somewhat shaky as she speaks, her body not much better.

Catra guides her wife over to the chair and turns it away from the satyr. She gently sits her down, caressing her cheek. She looks to Kana who’s unphased, just snuggled into Adora’s chest as she quietly dozes off while chewing on her fingers. Bi-coloured eyes then meet fear stricken blue. “Follow me ok? Deep breaths.” She inhales deeply through her nose before holding it for a moment and then letting it out.

Adora follows suit, mimicking the feline until she can breathe a little easier and her eyes are more calm. She focuses on the steady beeping of the monitor behind her as she looks outside one of the windows. Feeling her heart rate slowing she sighs.

“What happened? You were fine with staying out in the hall.” Catra asked, her voice dripping with concern.

Adora swallows dryly. “I heard Castaspella talking with a healer...Clem’s refusing this thing called morphine..and how she’s in pain....I thought if i used she-ra’s healing ability,..”

“Don’t bother Kid, this looks worse than it feels. Trust me... Stuff makes me loopier than a loon anyways” Clem then spoke up “I appreciate you wanting to help, but you didn’t need to put your mind through that for me. I’ll get better eventually.” 

“But you’ve done so much for us..if i can repay you back by helping you, shouldn’t i atleast try?” Adora felt ridiculous having to talk with her back to the woman. She was angry at herself, at her mind being afraid of something like this.

Clems tone became more stern, wishing she could move to give the younger woman a hug at least instead of just using words.. “Now you listen to me, I didn’t help you expecting to get something in return. You’ve been through enough as it is.” She took a deep breath and made her voice softer. “I know it’s frustrating but you need to give your mind time to heal, Adora. Yes it’s been a few years since the war ended and things aren’t a constant fight for survival, but forcing yourself to push through is only going to do more damage than good. I wish it could have been different for you and you haven’t seen all that you have, but sadly that’s just not how things played out. You have such a big heart for others, but it’s time you had a big heart for yourself. Be kinder to yourself.”

Catra hugged Adora tightly, as tightly as she thought the older woman would if she could. She could feel silent tears making the fur on her shoulder damp, as she rubbed her wifes back. Making a mental note to ask Perfuma to stop by the castle so she and Adora can talk and maybe with her too. She brushed her head against the blonde’s waiting until she calmed enough before speaking. “Oh, that’s right.. I never got to tell Clem the good news.”

“Well don’t leave me in suspense, tell me now!” 

Catra kissed Adora’s cheek. “Why don’t you tell her, babe?”

“We’re leaving to go home today. Kana’s all better. “ Adora sniffled, not leaving the magicats embrace. She’s suddenly feeling exhausted and all she wants to do is stay there where the smell of Catra’s fur is soothing.

“Well that’s fantastic to hear. I’m sure you’re both eager to sleep in your own bed.”

“Absolutely, the beds here are nice but they have nothing on ours. Kana’s been getting fussy since we got word of going home so I think she’s missing it too. Can’t say I blame her.” Catra chuckled. “You ever been to brightmoon Clem?”

“Been a good while, might be due for a visit once I get settled back in the wastes.”

“You’re more than welcome I’m sure, we’ll give you a tour.” Catra smiled.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Clem chuckled softly. 

The trio talked for a little longer until a healer that was tending to Clem told them that visiting hours of the Wing were up and that Clem needed to rest.

The family said their goodbyes, and then left. Catra was holding onto Kana, while Melog carried Adora to their room on their back.

“Sorry melog..” Adora mumbled softly burying her face into their fur.

_ “No apology needed.” _ Melog mewled and nuzzled against her head.

Catra smiled and rubbed Adora’s back as they walked.

They took their time packing, wasting as much time as possible making sure nothing was forgotten until the sky changed from light blue to a mix of oranges and reds. They signed out at the main desk and carried their things out to meet their friends waiting for them.

Tight hugs were exchanged between the four. Happy to be seeing each other again, before disappearing in a shower of sparkles, finally going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for joining me on this six month long journey through this story!  
> Getting to see you all enjoying this fic and leaving comments as I wrote it was such breath of fresh air, and made writing fun for me again!  
> So thank you again for reading and i hope you'll enjoy what ever I write in the future!!
> 
> I also hope everyone has a safe and happy holidays!!


End file.
